Musical Maladies
by Wings Of Fancy
Summary: Hogwarts is thrown into chaos as students and professors alike are cursed to sing and reenact the lives of those who lived before them.
1. No One Mourns The Wicked

While flying to Scotland I went into my usual routine of listening to the Wicked soundtrack on repeat and daydreaming. This is the result. I'm not sure where this is going to take me rating wise, so I've set it to 'T' just in case. I'll let you know in advance if I plan on raising the rating.

PS. Although it does not need to be listened to with the music, I really liked the added effect. : D

**Title:** Musical Maladies

**Summary: **Hogwarts is thrown into chaos as students and professors alike are cursed to sing and reenact the lives of those who lived before them.

**Chapter One: Good News!**

No one knew what was happening outside the walls of Hogwarts. One minute, Voldemort was attacking random villages and towns and the next- nothing. Tensions ran high on both sides of the field, causing paranoia and mistrust. According to the resident potions master, the dark lord kept himself locked in a room day and night refusing to see anyone but Wormtail. This particular morning: dreary, damp and cold as it was, reflected the mood of the castle perfectly.

When a large group of students scattered about the hall jumped up suddenly, the faculty were not the only ones to reach for their wands. Those still in their seats did not know what to do as the group standing began the most peculiar behavior. They watched horrified as their fellows began belting unknown phrases, faces pained and terrified with every note that was torn from their throat.

"Good News!" the group sang with a mixture of triumph and elation. For a brief moment they all paused, faces red as they realized that they were the center of attention. Just as eagerly, and unable to help themselves, they sang awkwardly, "She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was- the enemy of all of us here in Oz- is Dead! Good news! Good news!"

The students singing began to run out of the hall before finding themselves rejected by an invisible barrier. Unable to realize that Oz, or a Wicked Witch for that matter, did not exist everyone rushed to the nearest copy of the Daily Prophet. Students glanced feverishly between the uncooperative papers in front of them to the real action surrounding them.

The professors had long since abandoned their meals to help their students. This proved most difficult, Professor Flitwick realized as he tried to calm one of his students. The Ravenclaw had clamored up on the Hufflepuff table in jerky motions as though he did not control his own body. He stood there and shouted, "Look! It's Glinda!" while pointing across the room to the Slytherin table.

Severus Snape, said potions master, and Head of Slytherin House could only watch in terror as the action prompted another of his students to rise abruptly from their seat.

"Fellow Ozians:" Pansy Parkinson began as her hands grappled for the table and then the boy who sat next to her. Quickly loosing the battle, the older Slytherin girl began to sing.

"Let us be glad. Let us be grateful. Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue," she sang almost choking on the goody-goody phrases shooting from her mouth. A few of the singing students had already burst out in tears from the humiliation and pain caused by the forced singing. Goblets were gulped at eagerly as the professors frantically performed what healing spells they knew.

Pansy's voice, clear as it could be without warming up her voice, continued to ring throughout the hall. "The wicked workings of you-know-who. Isn't it nice to know: that good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe'll by and by," here the Slytherin's body gasped for air as though she were a fish out of water. At least some of the training she received from her mother was useful. If only she could get the breath support needed for these notes, maybe it would not hurt as much. "Outlive a lie!"

Applause began to scatter throughout the hall for the 7th year girl. Enchantment or not, her voice was astounding. In response Pansy merely grimaced as her racked her body with more air and held up her pointer finger. "For you and-"

Tears streamed down Pansy's face as Dennis Creevey interrupted singing, "No one mourns the Wicked." She collapsed onto the bench and gulped down her goblet as well as the goblet next to her, which happened to belong to Draco Malfoy.

Watching the Weasley girl choke out, "No one cries 'They won't return!" Draco refilled Pansy's goblet and his own. It was like watching a magical accident- you wanted to leave but you couldn't stop yourself from looking. In fact, he swore he had never seen the red that had been splattered across the Weasley girls face before the girl turned and hid her face in Potter's robes.

On the other side of the hall, those in recovery timidly sang, "No one lays a lily on their grave."

Only those closest to Harry Potter saw how pale his face grew. Only they could guess why. However, despite the ridiculous nature of the student's actions, everyone was afraid of what was to come. The student's pain when singing was clear to everyone in the hall.

As were the messages the students sang. "The good man scorns the Wicked!"

Luna Lovegood, dazed and content as she was with everything continued, "Through their lives, our children learn."

"What we miss, when we miss behave:" Meanwhile Pansy was being interrogated as all of the other students inflicted with the desire to sing did so. No, she did not plan this. No, she didn't know what was happening. Yes, she was quite sure!

Irritated though she was, she would have rather been questioned than to be forced to sing again. In retaliation, Pansy found an untapped source of emotion that propelled her words that much further. "And Goodness knows the Wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows the Wicked die alone.

"It just shows when you're Wicked," the Slytherin girl sang, not unaware of how honest her words rang. As if she could show everyone how fate had dealt her and every other Slytherin a similar hand, she sneered at her professors and spat, "You're left only on your own."

"Yes, Goodness knows the Wicked's lives are lonely." Surprisingly, or not as this tremendous mess did resemble a musical of sorts, the other students echoed her words. Their words showed just how easily people thought to be evil were condemned. "Goodness knows the Wicked cry alone. Nothing grows for the Wicked, they reap only what they've sown."

These unknown phrases were too much. They invoked feelings that would cause even Granger to run a crusade for those thought to be evil. It was too soon, the ideas too fresh but still more came.

More than anything, Pansy wished to retreat to her dorms in silence. To contemplate everything that had already been said-sung. This curse, or whatever it was, however, was nowhere near finished. It did offer a slight reprieve however as Pansy found herself speaking her next phrase.

"Are people born Wicked?" What a naive question, Pansy thought. "Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do."

Aghast at herself, Pansy could not help but say, "I think I just got more stupid."

Professor Snape could not agree more. He opened his mouth to something of the sort and instead, "How I hate to go and leave you lonely" came out instead.

Not even his snarling could stop the laughter invoked by his docile tones. Their laughter gained more fuel as another voice called out in return. "That's alright - it's only just one night."

Hand clapped over her mouth, Professor Sinistra stared wide-eyed at both her students and colleagues as she assumed the mothers role in return to Snape's role as the father. The laughter died down to snickers here, as Professor Sinistra was a fairly well liked teacher.

This did not last long as Professor Snape was once again called to play his part. "But know that you're here in my heart while I'm out of your sight," he grumbled, hands clenched at his sides, eyes clamped shut.

Even Pansy could not contain her laugher as the spell caused her to speak again. She looked from Professor Sinistra to Professor Snape eyes gleaming, who knew?

"And like every family - they had their secrets..." With that Pansy's enthusiasm died a quick death. Now she really hoped that these words did not replicate real life situations, because she was afraid things were about to get ugly.

Indeed it did. Of all people Professor Dumbledore stammered out the next few lines. "Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty. I've got one more night left, here in town. So have another drink of green elixir and we'll have ourselves a little mixer." Mortified, Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "Have another swallow, little lady, and follow me down..."

This spell obviously knew no limits. First the students were hit, then the professors. Having never thought of their professors in such ways before, it was no surprise that the hall was silent enough for a cricket orchestra.

In the midst of all this, Pansy found herself proclaiming, "And of course, from the moment she was born, she was - well – different," while all her instincts called for her to obliviate herself.

"It's coming!" Professor Trelawney shrieked. No one seemed inclined to pay attention to her however. There were more… interesting things to consider than one of Trelawney's false predictions.

"Now?" Professor Snape, well, snapped at his least favorite colleague. Normally the professor suffered her ramblings in silence. His participation, you could say, must be affecting him more that everyone had thought.

"The baby's coming!"

"And how?"

Or not. It seemed that Professor Trelawney had merely joined the ranks of the teachers inflicted with the spell.

Almost in anticipation, the professors sang together, "I see a nose. I see a curl. It's a healthy, perfect, lovely, little-" The lack of baby or pregnant lady giving birth was confusing for a few seconds before those who caught on whispered to their neighbors.

Those Professor Trelawney's shriek was nothing new while Professor Snape was around; it still startled those in the hall. "AAAHHH!!!!"

"Sweet Oz!" Professor Snape croaked in his normal speaking voice. The sudden shift between singing and speaking caused a break in his voice that sent the students into fits.

"What is it?" Face red with her hands covering her face, Professor Sinistra's concern over the spell reflected in her spoken words. "What's wrong?"

Professor Trelawney shrugged thinking that her fellow was truly asking her the questions. Whatever she was about to say however came out as, "How can it be?"

"What does it mean?" Professor Snape could not take much more of the shifts. If one more student laughed at him-

"It's atrocious," Professor Trelawney interrupted.

"It's obscene!" That was it for poor Professor Snape. The rest of the students would be spending the rest of their careers with Argus in the dungeons chained to the walls.

"Like a froggy, ferny cabbage," The two colleagues sang while Professor Sinistra burst into tears. The emotions she felt were by no means hers, yet she knew her heart was breaking. Almost taunting her, two continued, "The baby is unnaturally-"

"Green!" Sang everyone inflicted with the spell. Professor Sinistra knew she could take no more, damn the wards. She ran toward the door and stumbled a bit, as she met no resistance. Soon after, those singing rushed the door only to find themselves pushed back. They called the professor back to see what she had done but she was long gone.

In disgust, having tried at the wards the hardest of them all, Professor Snape spat, "Take it away; take IT away!"

Pansy reeled away from the door, upset that she had met the same resistance. Here too, her own feelings rushed into her words, "So you see - it couldn't have been easy!"

Desolately, the students spread out again to get their won space instead of being crowded by the door. It wasn't over yet. "No one mourns the Wicked! Now at last, she's dead and gone!" the students sang. "Now at last, there's joy throughout the land."

The students continued to sing their part, although Pansy found herself echoing the phrases in an extremely high tone. Curse the makers of this score. "And Goodness knows, we know what Goodness is. Goodness knows the Wicked die alone."

At least for this last echo, Pansy was grateful to have her own words, obvious though they were, "She died alone."

"Woe to those, who spurn what Goodness is," the students sang hoarsely. The healing spells casts by the professors were beginning to loose affect. "They are shown no one mourns the Wicked."

The pain that Pansy felt did not just come from her torn throat. She felt completely and utterly destroyed. Almost like the time when Draco- "Good news!" she sang.

"No one mourns the Wicked!" Ok they got it already. Enough was enough.

Apparently not, as Pansy flung up her hands in exasperation, "Good news!"

"No one mourns the Wicked!" For the first time, Pansy actually sang with the rest of the students instead of echoing them. "Wicked!"

Maybe it was over now. Another student tried the ward. Nothing. What if-

"Wicked!" As if strings had been cut from their bodies everyone singing dropped to the ground. The student closest to the door fell through causing the professors to leap into action.

"Students who are unharmed return to your common rooms!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Everyone else to the infirmary. That does not mean you Potter, Weasley, Malfoy- oh for Merlin's sake. Only those that were singing! So unless you wish to add your vocals to the mix I suggest you all move along this instant."

Professor Dumbledore, it seemed, was leading the way as he ran past the students and up the staircase. He was surprisingly quick for his age. Those able to ran after him followed suit while the rest of the capable professors helped those too week with pain or humiliation up to the infirmary.

Once the rest of the students were sorted out and the prefects given their instructions, Professor McGonagall made her way up to the Infirmary. The entire room was in chaos with make shift beds while others budged up to share with their friends. Madame Pomfrey and Hermione Granger ran back and forth giving out pain reducers, and when those ran out, glasses of water.

Seeing the Deputy Headmistress, Madame Pomfrey ran over. "Its just awful, Minerva. What on earth is going on? Sinistra could only say so much before she went into shock. Albus is working his way up into it. Where is Severus I need-"

"Madame, Madame-" The professor interrupted, "If Severus is not here, I can only presume that he is in his dungeons, licking his wounds. Where is Albus?"

"No!" Madame Pomfrey said in disbelief. An altogether familiar glint entered the woman's eyes, as she gasped, "Not really... Did he?"

The mediwitch burst into slight cackles as she fought both her amusement and her professionalism as Professor McGonagall nodded her head with a smirk. She gave the mediwitch a moment or two to recuperate before asking for the headmaster again.

"Oh, him." The mediwitch wiped the tears from her eyes. She pointed to the back corner that had the curtains drawn. "Ol' sod is back there. Whatever happened gave him quite the fright."

This time the deputy chose not to indulge the mediwitch. She nodded her head slightly and made her way through the unnaturally silent hospital wing. A part of her feared that the students would never speak again, let alone sing- as quite a few of them had lovely voices- however her mind was preoccupied with the headmaster. She drew the curtain back and stepped in. "Albus-"

The wad of blankets huddled at the top of the bed trembled slightly at her voice. A moment later two periwinkle eyes escaped from the fold peering out at her. His eyes were filled with terror and sickness as he stuttered, "I'm not- I never-"

With that he withdrew into his blankets. Professor McGonagall placed her hand on his shoulder only to have him jerk away. "I know. I know."

"No you don't," the small voice escaped from the folds. "A part of me felt like I wanted to. I didn't care if she was married, only that she-" he gagged here, unable to continue.

"Shhhh," she tried to calm the man. If he freaked out that left her in charge and she had no idea how to handle the situation. "It's going to be alright."

"Never in my life have I felt that way. So that's what its like to want a women." Once again the blankets shuddered. "I feel so dirty."

He was not the only one.


	2. Dear Old Shiz

Thanks to everyone who has checked out my story! I'm going to update once a week unless I am prompted heavily by reviews. I loved writing this story, but I would really love to get some feedback on this story. Even if you don't like this story or an element thereof, please leave a comment. I don't expect this to be perfect, so let me know what can be improved!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way shape or form, hold any claim on Harry Potter (Books or Movies) or Wicked (Book or Musical). I'd like to think the plot is somewhat original, but I've been reading fanfiction for years and who knows what has been stored up there.

**Title:** Musical Maladies

**Summary:** Hogwarts is thrown into chaos as students and professors alike are cursed to sing and reenact the lives of those who lived before them.

**Chapter Two: Dear Old Shiz!**

Whatever the spell was meant for, over a dozen students spent two days in the infirmary. Classes were cancelled as three of the professors refused to leave their quarters. This left the rest of the student body free to pester Madame Pomfrey.

The fourth time a group of students snuck into the infirmary to see a friend, the mediwitch's apprentice suggested that Madame Pomfrey retire to her office. The apprentice drew her wand as she forced the students to leave for the fourth, and hopefully last, time. The students drew back, fearful that the apprentice was going to give them a real reason to visit the infirmary.

When nothing happened, they opened their eyes to see that the witch had conjured benches for those waiting to sit on. "If you are quiet… and you wait long enough… Madame Pomfrey may let you visit. There are already far too many in this infirmary for the lot of you."

With that, the door closed resolutely behind the witch who should have been Head Girl. No one knew the exact reason why Hermione Granger was not in charge. Some believed that she was training to become a war mediwitch to serve on the field. Others argued that she had never been offered the position to begin with. Either way, no one could argue that the hospital wing had grown less bearable with the Gryffindor's presence.

That dealt with, and with the nurse nowhere in sight, Hermione quietly picked up the list of students left on Ginny Weasley's bed and noticed all but two had been given pain reducers. Deciding to get the more difficult of the two out of the way first, she headed for the Head Girls bed.

A sneer of disgust appeared on the Head Girls face as the apprentice approached. Up until then, the infirmary had been quite a sight, overrun by concerned friends and those afflicted with the spell. She was sure that the mediwitch was going to have another melt down until the mudblood sent the nurse away to the office. Fiddling with her Head Girl badge, Pansy Parkinson looked up at the apprentice.

"Here." Granger said passing her the potion. "This is the first dose that you can take today. Madame Pomfrey will be around this afternoon to give you another one if you need it."

"I'm fine. I don't need this," the Head Girl said, peering at the bottle suspiciously before moving to hand it back. "Besides, I thought there was no more pain reducers."

"True, but," Hermione agreed, refusing to take the vial. It was almost comical how fast the Head Girl withdrew her arm in order ensure she didn't make contact with the mudblood. "I made more until Professor Snape sees fit to return with more potions."

Her efforts to get the girl to take the potion were about as useful as the potions master at the moment. Pansy peered at the potion in response, sniffing it disdainfully. It was clear that she did not trust anything the mudblood made.

After working in the infirmary for a month, Hermione was surprised to see how many people shared the same reaction. Not for being a Mudblood, at least most of the time anyway, but because she was a student.

"I have to give out more potions," Hermione said to the point, ready to escape back to the office herself. "Let me know if you take it so Madame Pomfrey or I don't overdose you."

Surprised, Pansy looked up to find that the girl turn on her heel to go to the last bed. She watched Granger spell the last potion into the sleeping students stomach. Pansy grimaced and turned back to her own medicine. If for nothing else, she would be spared from the mudblood's magic.

By the time the apprentice had checked the student off from her list, the Slytherin was facing the other side of the wing. On the way to the office, the so-called Mudblood spied the empty potions bottle on the side table and made a subtle check next to the Slytherin's name on her list.

Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey was sitting behind her cluttered desk, scanning the profiles of the students side by side. "Purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborns… 1st through 7th year… Every house seems to have a student inflicted as well. Not to mention the professors…

"Hoarse throats, some torn throats here and there, and a touch of embarrassment was all. Did he honestly have to cancel every single class?" the mediwitch muttered under her breath as her apprentice slipped in and left the list on a clear spot on the desk. Pulling her wand from her frazzled hair she glanced over the list. "All set then? No troubles?"

"Of course- I mean- Everyone's just wondering when they can leave. They have all taken the second dose of the pain reducer. No troubles."

The mediwitch eyed her apprentice. Madame Pomfrey knew very well that she had yet to give Ms. Parkinson her dose before Hermione had, in no other terms, sent her to her own office. Nevertheless, if Hermione said that there were no troubles then she could hardly force the matter. For all of her griping about the headmaster, the reprieve of classes had allowed her apprentice to assist her with the onslaught of students.

Speaking of the devil, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall appeared in a rush of flames. Instead of dieing out immediately, the flames continued to flicker until Professor Dumbledore reached back into the hearth. With a grunt, the old wizard pulled an arm, followed by the rest of the body, which belonged to one Severus Snape.

Indignant at the treatment, the potions master sneered at the easiest target in the room. His sneer was short tempered as the potions master found himself glaring at the resident skeleton.

Professor McGonagall sighed as she rubbed at the migraine forming at the corners of her eyes. Dealing with the two petulant men was not how she had planned on spending her morning. Recognizing the pained expression, Madame Pomfrey was quick to hand her a pain reliever that was most gratefully accepted.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to ignore all this as he straightened out his robes. "Well, Poppy? What do we have?"

"A prank. Just a silly, poor thought out prank." The mediwitch declared. "No specific party was targeted, and the effects were easily treated."

"Ah," The headmaster hummed. He nodded his head serenely, as though he had not spent the last day and night panicking over what had inflicted him-his students. "Very good. Now if that is all, I'm off to-"

"Headmaster! Absolutely not!" With the pain reducer beginning to kick in, Professor McGonagall was able to see the old mans attempt to run and hide for what it was. Glaring at the potions master, she watched Professor Snape remove his hand from the floo powder and step away, dusting his hands off on the sides of his robes.

Suddenly, the alarms monitoring the students went off. Rushing through the door the three professors, mediwitch and her apprentice came to a sight they had hoped they would never see again.

Dennis Creevy was perched up on his bed calling out to the Head Girl. "Glinda! Is it true - you were her friend?!"

"Well - it depends on what you mean by friend." The head girl was currently trying to hide said head into the pillows. Confusion and fright ran over her feelings of anger and embarrassment. She stuck her head up, speaking as though she was admitting to a heinous crime. "I did know her. That is, our paths did cross. At school-"

The rest of the students, who by then had propped themselves up droned, "O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls, the proudliest sight there is."

"Sight there is." Vincent Goyle echoed humorlessly as the group continued their song. "When grey and sere our hair hath turned, we shall still revere the lessons learned."

The female students broke off to sing, "In our days at dear old Shiz," while the male students followed with "Dear old Shiz."

"Our days at dear old-"

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-ol -" Just as Pansy was sure that the cursed high notes would not make an appearance, she was rushed with such an appreciation and longing for what once was. As if this song was revered.

"Dear old Shiz-zzz!" They all sang before coughs and gasps of air rented throughout the hall.

Due to the shortness of the spell, the mediwitch did not need to dip further into her short supply of pain reducers, not that they would have been able to take another dose so quickly that is. They were all settled back into bed with water.

The professors helped where they could, passing out water and conjuring extra pillows as necessary. At least the headmaster and the deputy conjured extra pillows. The potions master could not be concerned with the comfort of his students. He was only glad that the spell had not gripped him- this time.

Once everyone was settled they all returned to the office.

"As I was trying to say before," the mediwitch glared at the two men who had previously tried to escape. "The spell surrounding the students does not seem to be wicked in nature, however it has no sign of dieing down anytime soon. The only case I've heard of that resembles this was when you were a student here Severus."

"Black." The professor growled. His eyes glinted maniacally from behind the black curtain of his hair. Vengeance at last! "Potter!"

Sensing the rising tensions Hermione interrupted, "Excluding the fact that Harry has rarely had any contact at all with Sirius, Harry would never pull something like this. What happened then Madame Pomfrey?"

Ignoring the seething Neanderthal to her right, the mediwitch summoned a portfolio from the cabinet behind her desk. Looking through the file, she said, "Several students and two professors were cursed to reenact the events of German schooling in the 19th century- in song, of course, just as it is now."

Hermione glanced at her professors to see various reactions. Professor Snape was sulking in the corner, while Professor McGonagall had a grayish pallor to her face. Professor Dumbledore on the other hand, laughed nervously. "Just a bit of fun, Popp-"

"The Marauders had no right!" Professor Snape spat. "Their little prank caused 11 students and two professors their careers, not to mention their lives!"

"Now Severus…"

"Severus is right, Albus." Professor McGonagall said, stopping the man in his tracks. "Well, in part at least."

Hermione looked from one adult to the next and found none of them able to say a thing. "How did it end?"

"They meant no harm, truly. However, I did threaten the boys with expulsion and a trip to Azkaban if they did not reveal the counter curse." Professor Dumbledore said stiffly. For a man who was known for sheltering his students, this came as quite the surprise. "After an… attack on one of the students due to the spell, I had no other option."

"So we have the counter curse then?"

"Unfortunately not, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore continued. "The spell itself requires constant attention and supervision. I can only assume that when I threatened the boys, that the focus was lost and the spell lost its vigor."

"The students stopped reenacting and singing consciously but they continued to do so while they were asleep. I can't recall how many times I found students roaming the halls afraid to fall asleep." Professor McGonagall agreed, solemnly.

"The physical effects ended but it did nothing with the emotional," came from the side of the room.

Hermione had almost forgotten about the potions master, or at the least assumed that he had escaped by that point. "The embarrassment you mean?"

"Hardly." The man sneered at the know-it-all. He was one of the few not surprised by the girls decision to apprentice when offered the opportunity. Her practicality would not have allowed otherwise. "The spell forces its victim to feel the emotions of the character they have assumed. Miss Parkinson, for example, presumably feels the emotions of the goody-goody Glinda."

Admittedly, Hermione had been expecting difficult cases working in the infirmary. Of the bloody and gory nature, perhaps, but of singing students? "Is it fact then, what the students are singing about? About the wicked witch, and Glinda, and all the rest?"

"I've found a few references," Professor McGonagall suggested, rolling her eyes at the cantankerous duo that had become her friends since working here. "While these two were… indisposed… I was able to fit in a few pieces but nothing absolute."

The two in question snorted softly at the deputy's discretion. The women had no real difficulty ignoring them. "The was a Wicked Witch linked with Glinda the Good, back before the time of the founders. I haven't found a lot, since it was so long ago, but I shall continue looking."

Knowing her apprentice's aptitude for research, the mediwitch offered, "Let Hermione help you Minerva. The two of you are spell free and you should be able to work faster with two heads."

"I could get Harry and Ron to-"

"I'm sure that they would be as useful as Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb over there." Professor McGonagall whispered to her brightest student. In a normal tone of voice the older woman said, "Thank you, Poppy. The sooner this mess is over the better. You are sure it's the same curse?"

"Oh yes." The mediwitch agreed. "The song just now only confirmed my suspicions. Why don't the two of you go then and find out what we are dealing with?"

"Very well," The deputy agreed and moved to go to the door. "Albus?"

"Not to worry, Minerva." The headmaster twinkled. "If for nothing else, I'm sure we are in for quite the show. I've tweaked the wards after the last curse so at the very least students will be unable to interact with one another while cursed. Everything will be fine."

As the headmeaster disappeared into the floo, he heard Madame Pomfrey scold Severus for hiding away when she needed potions to be brewed. Although there were many tasks the old man wished he could take from the younger, that was not one of them.

"Perhaps Professor Flitwick had a point, Fawkes." Professor Dumbledore said as he settled into his office once more. "A uniform tune for Hogwarts, eh? Hum hum, hum, hum, hum, hum-hum, hum, hum, hum. Hum-hum-hum hum-hum hum hum hum."


	3. A Chocolate A Day

Sadly, it's been three weeks since my last update. I have been overworked, underpaid, and there were some tragedies within my class of '08.

This chapter is dedicated to those who leave this world too soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to anything that I'm basing this story off of. This includes Harry Potter (Books or Movies) or Wicked (Book or Musical). Anything original that is not based off of another story is mine. If you would like to use the idea in your own story just let me know so I could read it.

**Thanks to:** Mistytail, your (my) Scottish friend, and LivLifeForever for reviewing to Chapter 1 and edwardislauras, LivLifeForever, TheSquintiestSquint, Sheila, James Birdsong, MrsMargeryLovett, DaughterofNyx and -Borealis for reviewing to Chapter 2. Each time I put the story to the side your review convinced me to pick it up again.

LivLifeForever has volunteered to edit this story. The chapters will be edited starting with Chapter 4.

**Title:** Musical Maladies

**Summary:** Hogwarts is thrown into chaos as students and professors alike are cursed to sing and reenact the lives of those who lived before them.

**Chapter Three: A Chocolate A Day**

There was nowhere to hide as the benches were conjured and the students were expelled from the Infirmary. A bushy mess was all he saw of the absent member of the Golden Trio before it disappeared behind the doors.

Instead of glaring at the door or checking for spare appendages as some of the other students were doing, he walked by the doors to the library. The pained horror struck look on her face as she sang continued to replay in his mind with each step.

This was no normal curse. She was forced to do something against her will much like the Imperious Curse. The difference being that everyone could see that those cursed were ashamed and embarrassed immediately. If this were the Imperious Curse, the emotions would have been expressed once the curse was lifted.

Maybe at the library he could find the answers to this musical malady.

_______________________________________________________________________

Inside the Infirmary, the very girl he had gone up to see seethed in her bed.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had coveted the respect, worship even, that came with the Head Girl position. Only as Head Girl would she get a private room, be able to organize school events, and be the person in charge of the students under the professors. She would know all the gossip and inside information about attacks and threats to the school first hand.

Having received the Head Badge, however, Pansy found she still had no idea what was going on. Although she never said anything, this bothered her a great deal. Her final year at Hogwarts was supposed to be her chance to shine and instead the mudblood continued to be more informed and admired.

Her irritation grew that much more as Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and the mudblood's voices filtered through the office door. Though her bed was close to the adjacent room, it was not close enough to hear what was being said.

More than ever Pansy realized what a sham her position was. For every student she helped, four have been to see the mudblood. For every professor she went to assist, the mudblood was already there. For every crisis that involved the school, the mudblood was at the forefront. In that office at that very moment, the mudblood was there. While Pansy, on the other hand, was restricted to her bed wondering what in the Dark Lord's name was going on.

With little else to contemplate, Pansy remembered the desperation and overwhelming sadness that enveloped her as she sang in the Great Hall. As though she was fighting a lost cause and was determined to see that it never happened again. Still, she had felt accomplished at the same time. Older.

On the other hand, singing in the infirmary Pansy felt younger and carefree: more so than what she felt as herself at least. While singing she felt nostalgia for times when there was nothing to worry about and life made sense.

As a so-called dark witch, Pansy had never expected to yearn for such things. Even now the concept seemed foreign and naive. There was no denying, however, the perpetual certainty of the future she had felt while singing. That the world was your oyster and that nothing could bring you down.

If only it were that simple. One of her deepest fears was that she would follow the path laid out for her and end up alone and unwanted. Written off as a dark witch and forgotten.

Knowing that she had some choice in the matter was still new. Draco, despite his own path, was helping her through the shift. Would it be enough? Sometimes Pansy wondered, though she had been so sure of the fact when she sang.

The, by now, familiar creak of the office door jarred her from her thoughts. Sure enough the Deputy Headmistress was planning research times with the mudblood. So be it. While they slaved away over books, Pansy would lie there and forget how she was being thrown over for a mudblood.

At least she could take the satisfaction in knowing that this task would be isolating the girl from the Golden Trio.

_______________________________________________________________________

In the meantime, the Dubious Dou of the aforementioned trio searched for answers of their own.

Although the common room was empty they still spoke quietly incase someone came down the stairs. "Did Hermione say anything?"

"I didn't ask," Harry said as Ron moved his chess piece forward. "She was running around like a madwoman when I got up there."

"I'm amazed you got to see her at all- she's been so busy lately." Ron said surprised. "I guess she's doing what she can to keep her mind off of what happened."

Harry hummed slightly as he looked down at the mess his chess piece made as Ron's knight slaughtered it. As unfair as the situation was, the trio tried not to talk about what happened. In a round about way, it helped that there was a mysterious curse to consider. "Well, they weren't faking it that's for sure."

"You weren't pulling my leg were you? Snape really sang and all that?" Ron laughed. "Was it as awful as it sounds?"

"Well, if he never sings again it would be too soon." Harry agreed choosing a random piece to move.

Ron snorted softly. "I meant him being happily devoted with a wife and baby. Especially the baby."

Harry laughed quietly as he tried to imagine the potions professor with a baby- let alone a green one. It was hard to envision. "Poor sod probably would get cheated on though."

"True." Ron scanned the board again. Although the boys hated their professor, adultery was not a fate they wished upon the man. "Alright, I got you in 8 moves. Want to call it a game?"

"Might as well."

The two teens picked up their table and looked around the common room. "Strange with everyone gone isn't it?" Harry said.

"What? Without Hermione and my stalker sister? Probably." Ron shrugged pulling out a chocolate frog from his pocket. "Sorry about her latching onto you like that in the Great Hall by the way."

"Don't worry about. 'I'm Harry Potter' as she says." Harry imitated in Ginny's voice. "I'm sure she would have latched onto you if you hadn't been sneaking out to the kitchens for fourths."

Ron snatched the frog after its leap before looking down. "Slytherin."

"What? You were!"

"No. The chocolate frog card was Slytherin. Not terribly rare but I'll keep it all the same." Ron said, munching on his frog. "Hate to point out the obvious but my sister is obsessed. Maybe one day she'll get over it."

"Maybe."

"Or maybe she'll break the oldest stalker record."

Harry threw a cushion at Ron who laughed wickedly as he caught it.

"Must you two always rough house?" They threw the cushion at their missing friend in response.

"Yes Hermione." They echoed together as she sidestepped the projectile.

"How's the choir?" Harry grinned.

Ron laughed nudging the boy next to him. "Any chance of an encore?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the couch. The two clowns in the room sat next to her and poked her. "Well?"

She glared at the two dully as she back settled onto the couch. "Everyone's fine. Just a few sore throats."

"And?"

"Nothing." Hermione said. "Really."

"Was Snape there?" Harry nudged. "We heard he was locked up for sounding so bad."

"Harry!"

While Hermione was busy lecturing about the use of proper titles for professors, Ron looked on distantly.

"What's going on Hermione?" he asked more subdued than his usual self. "What happened to my sister?"

"They-" she hesitated. For all that McGonagall discredited these two, she really would need their help. They would find out eventually anyway. "They think that the students have been put under a curse: one that makes them reenact history… musically."

"Is that even possible?" Harry asked in disbelief. He had heard of some strange things since coming to Hogwarts but this was completely out there.

Ron stretched out, worried brother quota filled for the day. "Stupid sister getting caught in the curse like that."

Hermione nodded, ignoring the ignoramus next to her. "Apparently the same thing happened a decade or so ago. Professor Dumbledore has put up precautions since then regarding magical intention but I'm worried it's not going to be enough. Someone almost died last time."

Harry spoke before he knew he was going to. "Will Ginny-?"

"Dumbledore says that it wont happen this time but who knows?" Hermione said. "I don't think you'll get rid of Ginny that easily Harry."

"I wasn't- Ron you know I didn't-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Ron said waving off the increasingly frantic Boy-Who-Lived. "So they can fix this, right?"

Hermione shrugged. "The professors think that it will wear out on its own. Professor McGonagall and I are going to research Glinda and the Wicked Witch and try to figure out what the spell is going to come out with next."

"So unless we help, no more Hermione?"

"Basically." Hermione closed her eyes. This was the first time in a while that she had been able to sit and talk alone with her friends. If only- no. It was better not to dwell on it. "Madame Pomfrey is letting me research the curse instead of working but you know me. Once I start, I'll keep going until I find something or hit a dead end."

"At least you finished that search spell in the library." Ron said, glad that he wouldn't have to go through mounds of books. "Just say that key thing and the spell and the books will come to us."

"It's a keyword, Ron."

"Whatever- as long as it works." True, Ron thought that Hermione's spell made researching easier but it didn't make going through the actual books any more so.

Harry shook his head. "I wish you didn't have to hide the fact that you made it."

"Yes, but we wanted to use the spell this year not 10 years from now. The Board of Governors never would have accepted the spell coming from a seventh year muggleborn." As much as Hermione defended her decision, it still stung that she had had to do so in the first place. "Besides, just think of all the Slytherin's who praise the witch or wizard who made it up. They'd be in a right state if they knew the truth."

They laughed awkwardly at the irony of it all, knowing that the spell was a sore spot for the girl. "Anyway, I just came up here to get your ugly mugs for super." Hermione said when the silence began to grow.

Ron was up before she finished talking. "About time. I'm starving. I haven't eaten since after lunch."

"Now is after lunch, Ron," Harry said. "Besides weren't you collecting certain cards just now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed Ron to yank her off of the couch. "Chocolates before super. What would your mother say?"

"A chocolate a day keeps the wicked at bay." Ron said smartly as the common room door opened before them. Well, before him at least. His two friends stood by the couch. "Are you coming?"

"Chocolate? Keeping the wicked at bay? What kind of empty headed person would believe that sort of thing?" Harry asked laughing.

Hermione giggled herself before she noticed Ron was being serious. "Really? Chocolate?"

"It's the purest substance out there next to water. People that are truly wicked can't stand it." Ron shrugged, looking down. "That's what Mum says at least. Always carries chocolates on her, she does."

"I… I guess it's one of those culture things you always talk about, right Hermione?" Harry said as he walked over to Ron. "Like how we say "An apple a day keeps the doctor away?"

"Right." Hermione walked to the boys and gestured for them to go through the door.

Having talks like this before with his muggle raised friends; Ron understood that a doctor was like a healer of some sort. He did not understand however, "How an apple keeping a doctor away? I don't get it."

"Apples are supposed to be healthy for you and if you are healthy you don't have to go to the doctor." Harry said.

"Right. And you two laughed at me." Ron laughed and shook his head. "So, uh, let me know how that goes for you two."

"Same here." Harry replied, nudging his friend. "Try not to count how many Slytherin's cross your path after eating that chocolate."

Hermione, though trying to stay out of this quarrel, had to laugh at that one. If anyone would be considered wicked, it would be the Slytherin's.

"That wouldn't count mate." Ron said; glad to see that they were almost to the Great Hall where he could stop talking and start eating. "Those who are called wicked are and have been evil from the moment they were born. They are disfigured, mean, and tell the most horrible lies to get people on their side. The dark side."

"Like Voldemort?"

Ron laughed at the thought of calling Voldemort wicked. "Not really. He's a wizard so he's considered a Dark Lord. Only witches of Voldemort's caliber and higher are considered Wicked. People that practice the dark arts are considered dark wizards or witches."

"I never heard that before." Hermione said. Despite all the books she had read, that affiliation had never come up. "So the rest of us that practice magic are just witches and wizards."

"I wouldn't say just, but you are sort of right." Ron said as he considered what to say next. "If I remember correctly, the first great wizard was called the Wizard. When he disappeared, the  
Good Witch took over."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other dumbfounded. Ron actually said something intelligent about history.

"How do you know all of this Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I can read books too you know." Ron said as he opened the doors to the Great Hall. "Not that I had to really. We learn all kinds of things like that at home before we come here."

Hermione rolled her eyes at finding yet another reason to have a Wizard Studies class. "Strange, for how important they must have been, I've never read about the Wizard or a good witch before."

"Its not all that strange. We learned about it from our parents who learned about it form theirs. The stories predate the founders, so there are no books or anything for it either." Ron shrugged as he quickly filled the empty plate in from of him. Harry followed, catching the flying missiles that Ron used as serving spoons for his own plate. "Besides its not a good witch- there was only one."

Harry blinked. "What was the Good witch's name Ron?"

"Glinda." Ron started as Harry choked on his food and Hermione dropped a serving utensil. "What?"

"That's who Pansy was singing as." Harry said hoarsely as he cautiously cleared out his throat.

"Couldn't have been." Ron shook his head at his friends as Hermione carefully picked the spoon out of the potatoes. "Saying that would be like saying Voldemort is a Gryffindor. Pansy is way to dark to be Glinda."

"Professor McGonagall said clear as day that we would be researching the Wicked Witch and Glinda the Good." Hermione told the two as they continued to shove food into their mouths. "That it would predate the founders."

"So the professors already know the stories then?" Harry said pushing his plate to the side. "They must right?"

"Supposedly." Hermione shrugged noticing Ron already on his second plate. "I don't see how we are going to find any references to that long ago though."

"Too bad we don't know where Slytherin's library is." Ron said around his food. "It's full of books that predate the founders."

"Ron? Are you feeling alright?" Harry nudged his friend. "You keep saying smart things. I'm worried."

Ron pushed Harry back, "I only thought of it because of the card I got earlier. See?"

Sure enough, when Ron pulled out the chocolate frog card the inscription read:

"One of the Founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin was Head of Slytherin, History Professor, and Owner of Slytherin's library. Much like the Library of Alexandria in the muggle world, the Library has been lost to time. Also known for his Chamber of Secrets residing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is also lost to time."

Hermione wondered- what if…"Ron- you don't think-"

"Excuse me, Miss Granger? Would you accompany me to the Infirmary please?" Professor McGonagall interrupted. "That is, of course, if you have finished your meal?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione stood taking one last pull from her goblet. "I'll see you guys later alright?"

"Right." Ron nodded as he turned back to his dish. "Wait, what did you want to ask me?"

Harry waved her toward the doors. They were used to calls like this. Besides, Professor McGonagall would not have interrupted super if it was not important. "We'll keep working on this. Go ahead, have fun!"

Hermione nodded and followed her professor out of the Great Hall.

"All set then?" Professor McGonagall said, "Lets head up. Various students have fallen ill with the flu and we have to relocate those inflicted with the curse so that they don't get sick."

"Of course." Hermione said as they started up the stairs. "Where are we moving them to?"

"To the South Tower, the one used for guests. Since there are so many of them they shall act as their own House for the time being with Professor Snape residing as Head of House."

"Will they still be monitored?" Hermione asked. It seemed too early to remove them from Madame Pomfrey's care, as they knew so little about the curse.

"Madame Pomfrey will be busy with those with the flu and has asked that you work with the students and advise her on the symptoms." Professor McGonagall concluded. "With all the singing the students will have to do, catching the flu is the last thing they need."

Any ideas on who will be playing Glinda, Madame Morrible, Boq, Nessarose or Fiyero? Most of them are set but I would like suggestions on who to cast as Boq and Nessa.

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3- sorry it took so long to get out! Chapter 4 will be out soon! It's half way written already.

~Wings of Fancy


	4. The Wizard and I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to anything that I'm basing this story off of. This includes Harry Potter (Books, Movies or Fan-made Musical) or Wicked (Book or Musical). Anything original that is not based off of another story is mine. If you would like to use the idea in your own story just let me know so I can read it.

**Thanks to:** elphaba731, MrsMargeryLovett, edwardislauras, RedwingBluebird, ., RavenclawRebel, and Shayerahol22 for reviewing to Chapter 3. Sorry this took so long guys!

**Beta: **LivLifeForever has volunteered to beta! Yay! Any mistakes that she does not catch are still me though. ;)

**Title:** Musical Maladies

**Summary:** Hogwarts is thrown into chaos as students and professors alike are cursed to sing and reenact the lives of those who lived before them.

**Chapter Four: The Wizard and I!**

After gathering the students from the Infirmary Professor McGonagall led the group straight to their new common room while Madame Pomfrey met with her apprentice. When the progression arrived, the Headmaster and remaining Heads of Houses greeted them.

"Welcome to your new quarters." Professor Dumbledore began cordially. "As with every House there are boys and girls dormitories, with each dormitory separated by year."

Professor McGonagall picked up where the Headmaster left off. "Since there are so many of you from many houses, we shall each share the responsibility of you. As we will be attending our regular duties as well, we have divided the house tasks. Should you need assistance with your rooms here, please come to me."

"As terrifying as the situation is," Professor Flitwick continued, "I will help you develop your voices so that it won't hurt as much when the spell takes affect."

From there Professor Sprout piped up, "Come to me if you have any issues with your studies."

"Against my better judgment," Professor Snape drawled, "I have been appointed to suffer any problems that you have with the curse. This includes any concerning…. thoughts or…. feelings you may be inflicted with."

Whatever system the professors had used to assign these roles was obviously flawed. Never in a million years would the potions professor volunteer for that role.

"The professors are here for you." Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "Miss Parkinson has her own room off of the common room so that she may continue to fulfill her Head Girl Duties in peace."

The Head Girl in question nodded her head in thanks. Something told her that if it were left up to the Deputy, she would have boarded with the rest of the students.

"It has been a long day, so I will leave you all to retire." The Headmaster begged off, dismissing the students. "Goodnight."

As the group began to mingle amongst themselves and head upstairs, the professors began to leave. Before the Gryffindor Head of House had a chance to leave, however, the Head Girl called out to the professor.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"I noticed on my schedule that Animagi 101 is missing." Pansy said, showing her schedule to the professor. Surely the Professor had simply misplaced her acceptance letter. "I never received an acceptance letter. You did receive my application, no?"

"I did, Miss Parkinson." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat delicately. "Your essay on 'Animagi: Must we be animals?' was illuminating. However, due to the small class size I had to choose very carefully. Perhaps, next semester, dear."

"But I-" by then the professor had already turned to leave. Seeking the one bit of comfort she had in the room, the Slytherin gravitated to the fireplace.

Leaning against the mantle was her Head of House. Staring down at the girl the potions master's sneer faded just the slightest. "What is it, you foolish girl?"

Over the past seven years the Head of Slytherin had developed a soft spot for the Slytherin princess. She had much to overcome, but she was doing exactly as a Slytherin should: survive. As much as he abhorred children, if he had a daughter he would want the thing to act exactly as the girl in front of him.

And the minx knew it. While she kept her distance outside of the common room, within, everyone knew who had the potion master wrapped around her finger. Pansy pouted slightly. "McGonagall rejected me from Animagi 101."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Hermione entered the common room just as Professor McGonagall was about to leave. Handing the professor a note from the mediwitch, the young girl waited for the woman to process the request.

"It appears that we need to find you a room, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said, humming softly. "Since the Infirmary is infected with the flu, Madame Pomfrey wishes that you live in the dorms to provide immediate assistance to the students. Is this alright with you?"

"Yes Professor. We can find out more about the curse if one of us is here to see how the curse manifests." Hermione pointed out. Truthfully she would rather stay in the dorms with Harry and Ron but she knew now was not the time to be picky about her mediwitch assignments.

"It's Professor McGonagall. Now why would she do such a thing?" Professor Snape continued on the other side of the room. "I hear your essay was… unique. 'Animagi: Must we be animals?' was it?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "She never read my essay. I applied the principals that I've read about becoming an animagus toward non-animals. I even added why it would be absurd to do so! She over looked me simply because I'm a Slytherin. That's it."

Professor Snape knew that the girl was truly upset. It was an issue he faced with many of his students. "I sincerely doubt that, Miss Parkinson. Did you ask her why specifically?"

* * *

From her place by the door, Professor McGonagall thought through the room placements. "Well, I could barely fit the girls together by combining years. Perhaps if I switch someone… or ask Miss Weasley…"

"I think Ginny already went up Professor." Hermione said glancing about the room.

While she had passed Professor Dumbledore, Sprout and Flitwick when she came in, Hermione found that Professor Snape was still in residence speaking to the Head Girl. No matter how often she mixed potions for him, he never appreciated her efforts. The potions professor was only concerned with his Slytherin's. It distinctly bothered her.

* * *

"Like a Gryffindor? Of course not." Pansy shuddered. "Of course not. You raised us better."

A dynamic that was missing in the other houses was the sense of family within the Slytherin house. He was not unaware how most of the students looked to him as a second father. Professor Snape refused to admit so out loud, but he cared for them just as much. "I also taught you that you need to think like your opponent when you are looking for answers."

"I hate it when you're right." The Head Girl grumbled. She hated how he always had the answers- it reminded her of how much her parents failed her. As she usually did when she was uncomfortable, she turned the conversion on him. "Playing Slytherin Head to everyone now? I thought that was exclusive."

"It is." The potions master sneered pointedly. "For some reason, however, the Headmaster seems to have a very mistaken opinion of me. Seems like a certain Head-Girl-Applicant's essay on her mentor, spoke very highly of my coping abilities with you miscreants."

"Yeah right." The Slytherin in question scoffed. "Who on earth would do such a crazy thing?"

The professor hummed dryly. "I wonder."

* * *

"I would ask Miss Parkinson, but she is Head Girl." Professor McGonagall thought aloud. She was only too aware of her precautious relationship with the Head Girl. No matter what she did to reach out to the younger woman, the Slytherin thought it was a ploy of sorts. "It would not be fair to either of you and it defeats the purpose of having her own room if she shares."

"I could ask Ginny in the morning Professor." Hermione offered.

"Now, just give me a minute." Professor McGonagall said weighing her options. "Truth be told, you would have the same position as Miss Parkinson since you will be fulfilling your role as an apprentice. It's not that much of a stretch. Would you be willing to share with the girl?"

"Well," Pansy drew out. "Do you think if I ask Professor McGonagall to reconsider my application that she actually will?"

"She may." The professor admitted. He did not want to get up the girls hopes however. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but not even Potter, Weasley, and Granger are on her list. Not that I checked or anything."

"Of course not." It was any wonder to her that the Slytherin Head of House was thought to be terrifying. Once again, she thanked her stars that she had been placed in Slytherin. Her spirits were renewed; enough to actually approach the transfiguration professor at least.

She started toward the door before turning back to her professor. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Professor Snape chuckled so softly that she was not sure if she even heard it. "Go. I am leaving now."

Tempted though she was to stick out her tongue, she merely wrinkled her nose and followed her professor toward the entryway. The whole way she thought hard about what she would say to the transfiguration professor.

* * *

"I suppose if there is no other option-" Hermione said slowly, wishing the world would swallow her. Not only would she be taken away from the tower, she would be thrown into the pit.

"Very well. If Miss Parkinson offers," Professor McGonagall began, "then it will be alright. Otherwise, I'm afraid that I will have to escort you back to the Gryffindor Corridor tonight."

Looking around the empty common room, it was easy to see the Slytherin approach. Hermione pointed out, "Look, she's headed over now."

"Hm." The professor looked sideways at her student before taking a breath. "Miss Parkinson? Could you room with Miss Granger?"

The Head Girl distractedly came to a halt in front of the deputy and the mudblood as Professor Snape left the common room, leaving her in the dust.

Turning to the expectant looks on the people in front of her Pansy said, "Professor McGonagall, I can do it! If you-"

"Excellent." Professor McGonagall beamed. "Thank you so much for being gracious enough to room with Miss Granger."

The Slytherin gaped. That was not what she intended at all! "What about my essay for Animagus 101? Are you going to reread it?"

Having already agreed to room with Miss Granger, the Gryffindor Head thought it a bit much for the girl to try and worm her way into a deal at this point. While the professor felt no need to go over the essay again, the older woman supposed she could do that much for the girl. Professor McGonagall felt that she was asking a great deal of her, after all. "Very well. I will attend to your essay and you shall room with Miss Granger then."

The Slytherin considered the Gryffindor Head of House. It might have been a roundabout way of getting what she wanted, but she did, in fact, get what she wanted from the professor. With that accomplished the Head Girl excused herself to her room.

"Alright then." Professor McGonagall said, turning to the girl beside her. "Miss Granger, I'm afraid we will have to begin our work in the morning."

"I understand." The Gryffindor nodded smoothing out her robe. For all her reputation of knowing a great deal, she was apprehensive asking this question. Thankfully there was no one to witness her vulnerability. "I was just wondering if the women we are researching are the same as the women in the wizarding children stories."

"Of course. You didn't-" Professor McGonagall declared before stopping herself. Taken aback she looked at the girl in front of her and remembered the girl's background. "No, you would not have recognized them would you, Miss Granger? I'm-"

"Its okay." Hermione interrupted, halting the apology. It seemed as though this story was more common than she thought. "Ron told me about them- or some of the stories at least."

"I'm surprised that the Weasley's still tell the tale. I thought my parents were odd for telling a story so old. Tales such as these tend to die out quickly you see. Perhaps the tale continues to circulate because there is still a lesson to be learned." Professor McGonagall waved to the couch in front of her. "Let's have a seat."

"Ron said something about the Wizard and how he and Glinda the Good worked against the Wicked Witch." Hermione said, sitting down.

Meanwhile, Pansy had been getting ready for bed when she heard the deputy and the mudblood's voices grow louder. When they stopped just short of the door, she carefully tipped toed over. If she hung on the handle the slightest bit, just maybe- there! Now she could see and hear everything.

Professor McGonagall sat on the couch closest to the door. The professor nodded. "Yes. In the tales, the Wizard rules over a land called Oz. Under his rule the people flourished and made extraordinary advances in farming and architecture."

"Where did the wicked witch come in? What did she do?" Oh this was good, the Slytherin thought. The little mudblood didn't know about the Wicked Witch. How absurd!

"Awful dreadful things- though I could not tell you exactly what." The professor began. "She grew even more terrifying after her sister's death and became very obsessed over ruby slippers that Glinda the Good had given to someone in town."

"Slippers?" Hermione repeated stunned. The woman was wicked for slippers? The Head of House shrugged slightly.

Hermione thought more of the tale. "If this tale holds the slightest shade of truth over the centuries, what happens to the characters?"

The older woman's brow furrowed as she tried to recall. "You must remember, dear, it has been so long since I have heard the tales myself." She hummed. "If I remember correctly, there was a werewolf, a large spider so spindle-like that he appeared to be made of straw, and a bodiless knight."

"Oh my." Hermione gasped. Pansy on the other hand, hung off the door handle that much more. She had never heard of wolves or spiders in the story. Her confusion was interrupted by the mudblood's voice, "You don't think the students will-"

"I certainly hope not, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall shook her head. "Last time the students played the part of muggles and they were able to use magic. Hopefully the spell will not transform the students."

Glancing at the clock, Hermione remembered where she would normally be at this time and thought back to the discussion in the infirmary office. "If they were just tales, then why are the students singing of it now? Last time was based off of real events, right?"

"So it would seem, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall nodded solemnly. "Let us hope that time has distorted the tale enough for our students to survive this curse."

"Well, at least we know where to look." Hermione said standing as she thought of different options. "We can always owl Mrs. Weasley for an account of the tale. She's repeated it often enough that even Ron recognized the tale."

It was moments like these when Professor McGonagall was most proud of her occupation. The girl had a mind that worked unlike any others. The professor beamed proudly up at her student. "Many years I have waited… for a gift like yours to appear."

Although Hermione knew that the older woman was proud of her, her mentor had never come out and said as much. The Gryffindor smiled awkwardly at her Head of House. "Thanks?"

The girl behind the door recognized the behavior for what it was as the panic seeped into the Deputy's eyes. Pulling away from the door she ran to her bathroom to get a glass of water.

"Why, I predict the Wizard," The professor's face had quickly transformed as more phrases spewed from her mouth. "Could make you his magic grand vizier!"

"Oh. Right. Spell." Hermione coughed slightly into her palm. Knowing that there was little she could do for the woman she offered somewhat meaninglessly, "Water?"

"My dear, my dear," The professor sang as her glance darted from her most talented student to a space behind the girl. "I'll write at once to the Wizard."

"Oh, please." Hermione was pushed aside as the Slytherin barreled past her with a glass of water.

Pansy helped the woman take it into her hands. "Here you are Professor. Take it when you can."

The professor toasted the Head Girl weakly, "Tell him of you in advance."

The new arrival smirked at the apprentice who appeared baffled. Rolling her eyes Pansy turned back to the professor.

"With a talent like yours, dear, there is a defint-ish chance."

"Who is she singing about?" The Head Girl asked.

"Spying were we?" the Gryffindor returned.

"I have just as much of a right-"

"If you work as you should. You'll be making good." The professor clapped her hands at the girls before regaining her voice. "I should hope that you two won't bicker in front of the students when they are in this position."

Cowed, the two girls apologized softly. Pansy looked between the head mistress that was staring at the apprentice in disappointment while the young woman looked down in shame. Huffing slightly she repeated. "Who were you singing about?"

Suddenly, Hermione jerked forward in an effort to contain herself. "Me."

"Miss Granger!" The professor reached down the hunched over girl. Professor McGonagall looked up to the Slytherin. "I- that is… she was singing to Elphaba."

"Who on earth is that?" Pansy said. She looked at the girl across from her and remembered that she promised herself that she would help all students… even those terminally challenged. "Just let it out, Granger. The more you hold it in the more it's going to hurt coming out."

"It already hurts." Hermione choked straightening up. Stupid Slytherin, thinking that she could possibly end her torment. The apprentice felt as though she was a visitor in her own body. She put her hands on her head and stuttered in tune, "D-did that really just happen?"

If there was any hope that the mudblood would fail horribly at singing, it ended at the moment.

"Have I actually understood?" Hermione looked up to the Slytherin and the Deputy Headmistress. "This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide is a talent that could help me meet the Wizard."

"What quirk?" Pansy asked the headmistress as Hermione tried to stop singing. The Head Girl knew from experience that this was fruitless but doubted the girl would listen to her anyway.

"She- Elphaba holds the most powerful magical ability I've- she's seen in a long time." Professor McGonagall answered automatically. "Miss Granger seems to fit this role very well."

An emotion, the Slytherin was not quite willing to label as jealousy welled up in the girl. It was halted in some manner by the increasingly red face of the Gryffindor. Surprised that the Gryffindor could hold off even that long, Pansy prompted. "You were meeting the wizard?"

As Hermione prepared to sing again, she glared at the girl. "If I make good. So I'll make good."

"Should we be writing this down?" Pansy asked.

The professor shook her head distractedly. "No, Professor Dumbledore is lending us his pensieve until we figure out what is going on."

Of course the old man had a pensieve to spare.

"When I meet the Wizard, once I prove my worth," Hermione sang with more and more emotion. Separating her feelings from this Elphaba character was becoming increasingly difficult. It reminded her of a time not so long ago. "And then I meet the Wizard, what I've waited for since, since birth!"

"Obsessed much?" The Slytherin girl asked. In return both Gryffindor's glared at her.

"And with all his Wizard wisdom, by my looks, he won't be blinded." At this, Hermione shrugged. So maybe Elphaba was a little obsessed. "Do you think the Wizard is dumb?"

Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?"

Here Hermione paused looking between the two in front of her. While they wondered what the hell a Munchkin was, Hermione shouted, "No!"

He'll say to me, "I see who you truly are - A girl of whom I can rely!" And that's how we'll begin." Hermione sang as she became even more involved in the spell. "The Wizard and I."

"I don't know who Elphaba is but she is a strange girl." Professor McGonagall pronounced, as the apprentice grew more animated.

Hermione, it seemed, was just getting started, "Once I'm with the Wizard- My whole life will change. 'Cuz once you're with the Wizard, no one thinks you're strange!"

"She doesn't want to be strange though." Pansy said trying to put words to the strange feeling inside her. With more compassion than she would ever direct to the mudblood, Pansy said, "She just wants to fit in."

"No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed," Hermione choked out as she was filled with so much resentment and sadness. "And all of Oz has to love you when by the Wizard, you're acclaimed!"

"You don't think-" Professor McGonagall began.

"No! She couldn't be-" Pansy denied.

"And this gift or this curse I have inside, maybe at last, I'll know why," Hermione sang, her emotions becoming more and more entwined with Elphaba. "When we are hand in hand; The Wizard and I!"

"What? Who is-" Hermione started before she was cut off by her own voice. "And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba, a girl who is so superior, shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior?"

The two across from the singer looked at each other horrified. They both knew the story.

"And since folks here to an absurd degree, seem fixated on your verdigris." Hermione wished the two would just spit it out instead of looking so stricken. What was going on? "Would it be all right by you if I de-greenify you?"

"It is her." Professor McGonagall said dazed. Pansy felt her stomach clench. She felt ill. While she never cared for the mudblood, to find out that this curse could kill the girl in front of her-

"And of course, that's not important to me," Hermione sang as she tried to stop singing. If only they would tell her who Elphaba was! The fire cracked one last time before it died away. "'All right, why not?' I'll reply. Oh, what a pair we'll be, the Wizard and I."

The Deputy Headmistress looked from the student that was doomed to the Head Girl. For the first time, the two were able to understand each other without speaking. One thing was sure. Hermione Granger could not discover her fate.

"Yes, what a pair we'll be, The Wizard and..." here Hermione cut off so suddenly, the two thought the curse was over. While ignoring their calls, the apprentice dazed distantly out the window.

For one who dropped Divination so quickly, she assumed the role nicely. "Unlimited- My future is unlimited and I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy."

"I know- It sounds truly crazy. " Hermione halted their comments- or tried to at least. The Head Girl still snickered. "And true, the vision's hazy, but I swear, someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with me!"

Pansy stood stock still next to their professor. Oh yes. That had certainly been a celebration in the Great Hall for the girl in front of her. Meanwhile, the Professor continued to nurse the water the Head Girl had gotten for her.

With no where else to go, the Gryffindor continued, "And I'll stand there with the Wizard, feeling things I've never felt. And though I'd never show it, I'll be so happy, I could melt!"

Professor McGonagall choked on her water. That too had been in the tale. Finishing what was left of her cup she motioned for the Head Girl to refill her glass and to get one for the apprentice as well.

"And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else till I die." Concerned though she was for the older woman, the Slytherin had it under control. How much longer could this last anyway? "Held in such high esteem, when people see me, they will scream for half of Oz's favorite team!"

The Wizard" Hermione wracked her body for more air. If she could just get the right amount of air- there! "And I!!!!"

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said offering the girl a glass of water. "Are you alright?"

Greedily the girl accepted the glass and downed it. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. That was embarrassing."

"You have an excellent voice, Miss Granger." The professor differed. "You could even teach Professor Flitwick a thing or two."

"No. I mean. This girl, Elphaba, I felt so sad and… happy at the same time." Hermione shrugged as she pulled a pain reliever from the satchel Madame Pomfrey had given her for the duration of her stay. "It could have been me singing 7 years ago."

"What happened seven years ago?" Pansy blurted out before she could rethink her interest in the matter. "We came to Hogwarts but that was it really."

"For you maybe. I found out that I wasn't a freak like my family thought I was." Hermione shrugged. She handed a vial to the agape professor. "Here you are. We all know the drill by now. Take the vial and get plenty of sleep. I'll see you in the morning Professor."

With that the girl excused herself from the room.

"Excuse me, Miss Parkinson," the older woman said dully as she staggered to her feet. "I-I have to go lie down."

"O-of course." Dimly the Slytherin turned toward her room where the apprentice was presumably getting ready for bed. Creeping into the room she saw the Gryffindor already settled in her bed.

Climbing into her covers, the Slytherin faced the opposite wall and tried to relax. When that failed she whispered, "Do your parents still think you are a freak?"

Just when the Slytherin thought the Gryffindor had gone to sleep she heard, "No. Not really."

"That's good," the Slytherin girl offered, not knowing what else to say.

Just as the Head Girl was drifting off she heard her new roommate speak the one phrase that was guaranteed to keep her up all night.

"They don't know I exist."

* * *

Please Review~ Nessa and Boq still have to be decided! What do you guys think of my choices for Glinda and Elphaba? Any thoughts on future chapters?

Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I can type it and have it beta-ed. Every review inspires me to write that faster!

~Wings


	5. What is this Feeling?

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it- Its not mine. Especially Harry Potter (Books, Movies or Fan-made Musical) or Wicked (Book or Musical). Anything that is original- I'll take it. :D If you would like to use one of my ideas or themes in your story, please let me know what you would like to use and a link so I can read your story!

**Thanks to:** ., MrsMargeryLovett, Emerald Soccer Cat591, DaughterofNyx, RavenclawRebel, edwardislauras, Shayerahol22, Chrissy-Kookla, sjkernes, elphaba731, ChanelBesos, C. Miller, and Fox for reviewing chapter 4 and sjkernes for reviewing all the other chapters.

**Beta: **I am looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please let me know.

**Title:** Musical Maladies

**Summary:** Hogwarts is thrown into chaos as students and professors alike are cursed to sing and reenact the lives of those who lived before them.

* * *

**Chapter 5: What is this Feeling?**

It was only after her morning routine that the Slytherin noticed the neatly made bed in the corner. Compelled to make her bed more pristine than the Gryffindor's, Pansy straightened out her bed one last time before searching for her stationary.

Pansy had no idea what time it was but she hoped to write at least one letter home before her duties began. It was rare that Pansy got a chance to do things for herself as of late and writing letters was one of the last vices left to her. Pansy would have written the letters the night before- had planed on it, in fact. Then the professor was caught in the spell, and then the mudblood.

The real kicker was that the mudblood kept Pansy up all night with that little comment. What did Granger mean- her parents didn't know she existed? What was the Gryffindor trying to accomplish saying such a thing? Why should she care?

Locating her stationary Pansy left her room, hoping to write the letters in between doing her duties. Outside her room, the students were milling about quietly, most unlike the other common rooms in the castle. The students were probably as desperate for answers as she was. Perhaps her letters could wait…

Suddenly the pit of her stomach clenched tightly. Just as Pansy got ready to do her thing, she spied the mudblood in action. The bushy haired creature was all helpful and goody goody, directing the students to the sofas in the center of the common room.

Putting aside the unfamiliar bubble gathering within, Pansy strode over to the mudblood.

"What are you doing?" Pansy hissed softly as the students walked by unaware.

Hermione raised an eyebrow toward the seething Slytherin, directing another student to the center of the room. Looking out for other students, Hermione answered, "My job. Professor McGonagall asked that I gather the students here in order to announce… what happened last night."

Another student came down the stairs. Hermione began to address the student when Pansy suddenly shifted in front of the girl to do just that. As soon as the student moved on, Pansy swung around to glare at the girl. "No. My job. I am Head Girl, Granger, not you. You are only here because the mediwitch wants you to be here to give out potions."

"No." Hermione said as she waved for the student coming down the stairs behind Pansy toward the rest of the group. With that done, and all of the students beyond hearing, Hermione looked directly at Pansy. "Well, yes. But I'm also here because I've been hit with the curse. Don't get angry with me because you slept in today. Someone had to tell the students what's going on."

"And it's going to be me!" Pansy seethed. Distantly wondering what time it was, Pansy pushed past the Gryffindor. Surely it wasn't that late. The Slytherin walked to the front of the group by the fireplace. Catching their attention, she said, "I know you all want to know what is going on around here. So do I. There has been a new development-"

"That Professor McGonagall will be bringing up when she arrives." Hermione cut in, shaking her head at the Head Girl before facing the students. "I'm sure she will answer any of the questions you have."

Infuriated that the mudblood interrupted her Pansy missed the entrance of the professor in question.

"Quite right, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall beamed, entering the room. "Thank you for taking care of things until I got here. Thank you all for gathering so quickly on such short notice. Talk amongst yourselves for a bit longer, please. This will not take long."

The professor turned to the Head Girl and the Apprentice and motioned for them to join her on the side of the room by the window. Perhaps it was the students fear over what was going on, or their insatiable curiosity where the two girls were concerned but the group mingled as asked.

Outside, students were enjoying the rare sunny day. Spying a bunch of students in the air, the Heard Girl asked, "What time is it?"

"Just about one o'clock in the afternoon Miss Parkinson. I know times have become difficult with the curse, but sleeping in like this cannot become a habit." Professor McGonagall reprimanded softly. That being said the professor continued, "Regardless, I trust everything went alright last night?"

Professor McGonagall paused, looking between the girls. "Remember, now is not the time to be divided. The students look to both of you for guidance. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The girls echoed.

"Very well." Professor McGonagall looked over the crowd of students. "Lets give them a moment or two more before we break the news, shall we?"

At that she turned away from the girls who glared at each other before going to opposite sides of the room. A bit juvenile sure enough, but neither wished to disappoint the older woman further.

As the moments stretched further Pansy opened her stationary satchel. Now that she had a chance to write, she only had to decide whom to write to first.

On the other side of the room Hermione returned to the work she had started that morning- inventorying everything she knew about the curse. As Hermione shuffled through the papers she remembered that she needed to write Ron to owl his mother about the wizarding story.

"Students," Professor McGonagall began pulling the group together. "The curse that you have been afflicted with has been identified. It will not cause further difficulties, though we will want to train you all in singing so that the curse does not hurt as much. The curse follows the events of a time long ago, and tells the story in song, as we all know. The curse will not stop until the story unfolds completely."

As of last night, Miss Granger will be rooming with Miss Parkinson to help with any discomforts caused by the curse. She has been given leave to give you a potion if need be." Making sure the students understood her Professor McGonagall paused. Letting the information sink in, she continued, "Furthermore, the curse has inflicted two more witches."

The chattering began instantly as the students wondered who sang and what it was they sang. Feeling a bit rebellious Hermione and Pansy diligently ignored the professor as she spoke to the students.

"I- I have assumed the role of Madame Morrible." Professor McGonagall spoke over the crowd. "She is an advisor of sorts, much like I am here at Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Who's-"

"-other person?"

"Who has the curse now?"

The students asked their questions faster than the professor could answer them.

Across the room, Pansy ignored the dull roar and pondered how to best start her letter. Putting her pen to the paper, Pansy said aloud, "Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle."

All the attention was instantly diverted toward the window seat where Pansy had situated herself.

"My dear Father," Hermione drawled from the opposite side of the room, causing the room to gasp in unison.

The students could only pivot their heads between the girls whose reputation as enemies preceded them.

Irritated at being caught in another song, and alarmed to be singing in front of everyone, Pansy and Hermione let themselves get caught up in the song. They sang in unison, trying desperately to ignore the other girl singing. "There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz."

Looking down at the letter she was drafting for Ron, Hermione sang, "But of course, I'll care for Nessa."

"But of course, I'll rise above it," Pansy sang as she rose off her seat.

Looking at the Deputy standing by the fireplace, they sang, "For I know that's how you'd want me to respond."

"Yes," Pansy and Hermione spoke emphatically before they resumed singing, circling around to face the students. "There's been some confusion for you see, my roommate is…"

Pansy looked across the room at the unfortunate girl with bushy hair. "Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe."

Having grown increasingly tense throughout the Slytherin's description, Hermione rose from her seat sucking her cheek a bit. Finally raising her head to face the girl across the room, Hermione said deadpan, "Blonde."

The students could hardly believe it. This was almost better than Snape singing!

"What is this feeling," Pansy blurted. "So sudden and new?"

"I felt the moment," Hermione's eyes glinted and this time, there was no separating her emotions from Elphaba's. They felt the exact same concerning the blonde. "I laid eyes on you,"

"My pulse is rushing." Pansy sang. Never before had she felt so much anger.

Hermione sang back, "My head is reeling."

In return Pansy clutched her face, "My face is flushing"

"What is this feeling?" they sang together, as the two girls went to the front of the room. Standing on either side of their professor they faced the students. As though asking everyone in the room, Pansy and Hermione sang, "Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes!"

Hermione was not the only one lost to her counterpart's emotions. Pansy felt the gap between her emotions and the Goode witch disappear in that single moment. They now had a name for their feelings toward the other. "Loathing. Unadulterated loathing."

Professor McGonagall gasped. This was not what she had intended when she spoke to the girls.

Delighted to finally have an outlet, Pansy scoffed, "For your face."

"Your voice," Hermione sang emotionlessly.

"Your clothing!" Pansy shot back, ignoring the professor trying to somehow stop this madness.

"Let's just say - I loathe it all!" Pansy and Hermione sang fervently over their professor. "Ev'ry little trait, however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl. With simple utter loathing."

"Miss Granger! Miss Parkinson!"

"There's a strange exhilaration." The two girls shrugged the professor concern off. No matter how hard the older woman tried, she did not understand the girl's relationship with one another. "In such total detestation."

"Is this necessary?" Professor McGonagall cried.

"It's so pure, so strong!" the girls refuted.

"Girls!"

Ignoring their professor time and again, they seemed reticent as they turned away to face the students to sing. "Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last."

Staring down the other girl, Hermione and Pansy sang, "And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!"

Abruptly, Pansy and Hermione turned to the opposite sides of the room, determined to ignore the other now that their piece was said.

"Well I never-" Professor McGonagall began. However it seemed that the students had something of their own to sing about.

"Dear Galinda, you are just too good," they each sang from their seat. "How do you stand it? I don't think I could. She's a terror! She's a Tartar!"

We don't mean to show a bias," the students continued, unable to make contact with the Gryffindor they were throwing off the broomstick. Instead they focused on the Slytherin. "But Galinda, you're a martyr!"

Here Hermione joined Professor McGonagall in gasping. While a part of Hermione knew that the students only felt this way toward Elphaba, what they said truly hurt. The hurt reflected on the Gryffindor's face causing most of the students to zone out in disbelief.

Pansy gagged slightly at that. Her? A martyr? Glin- no Galinda seemed to agree. "Well; these things are sent to try us!"

"Poor Galinda, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified, we just want to tell you," Sporadically, the students rose from their seats in an efforts to sing more comfortably. "We're all on your side! We share your;"

Never having been shot down so eagerly in her life, Hermione's rage turned on the Head Girl. Pansy, on the other hand, saw all too clear how the students wanted Hermione to be the good witch. Spite welled up in Pansy as she sang opposite the Gryffindor.

In true musical fashion, the makeshift ensemble joined Pansy and Hermione. The students began singing, "Loathing."

"What is this feeling so sudden and new?" Pansy and Hermione repeating together, knowing that the loathing they themselves faced had been a long time coming.

"Unadulterated loathing."

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you." Pansy sang with Hermione, pointing directly toward the mudblood.

Overlapping the witches, the students chimed, "For her face, her voice, her clothing."

"My pulse is rushing." Enraged, Hermione tried to ignore the girl singing with her.

It was an easy enough task with the students adding their two cents. "Let's just say,"

Gripping their temples the girls gushed, "My head is reeling."

Unable to hold it any longer, the students cried, "We loathe it all,"

"Oh, what is this feeling?"

"Ev'ry little trait however small," the ensemble belted immediately after.

"Does it have a name?" Pansy and Hermione sang as the students continued their own montage. "Makes our very flesh being to crawl."

"Yes…Ahhh!" Pansy and Hermione sang as the students joined them, "AHHH!"

"Loathing!" They all sang out together.

"Loathing." The students repeated.

Hermione and Pansy glared across the room at each other, "There's a strange exhilaration."

The students chimed in again with, "Loathing."

"In such total detestation," Pansy and Hermione affirmed.

"Loathing." The students agreed.

Hermione and Pansy looked around the room and everyone gathered. "It's so pure, so strong."

Prepared to sing loathing, the students were startled when they sang, "So strong!"

"Though I do admit it came on fast," Pansy and Hermione once again made their way to the front of the room. "Still I do believe that it can last and I will be…"

"Loathing…" the students began, settling down into their seats.

"Loathing." The two girls echoed. "For forever..."

Pansy and Hermione joined the students, "Loathing..."

"Truly deeply, loathing you," Pansy and Hermione continued to sing with the students. Determined to get their point across, Pansy and Hermione sang, "My whole life long!"

"Loathing." The students finished. "Unadulterated loathing."

In the silence that fell around the group, Professors McGonagall's disappointment with the girls started to seep in. While the professor knew that the girls could not help themselves, she was well aware of how true their performance rang. Perhaps now that it was over things would return to normal.

"Boo!" Hermione said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"AH!" Pansy shrieked. At that half of the room jumped with the Slytherin Head Girl.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall cried astonished over the students chatter. If she had guessed who'd pull such behavior, she would have chosen the Slytherin of all people.

One of the younger students asked, "You are cursed too Miss Granger?"

"You have a beautiful voice Miss Granger!" echoed another.

"How come-"

"Geeze-"

"Why-"

"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny asked concerned over the dim roar of the common room. The mediwitch's apprentice stood stock still through it all not noticing a thing

"I'm fine Ginny. Thanks." Snapping back to attention, Hermione smiled slightly at the student's praise for her voice and the on slot of questions. "Yes, I got hit last night. Right then. Does anyone need any potions?"

Although a few accepted the reprieve, most did not. Anxious to hear more about the curse the group settled down once more.

"As you can see, Miss Granger has also been touched by the curse. She will be rooming with Miss Parkinson if you need her." Professor McGonagall continued, seemingly where she left off.

"What's happening to us?" Zacharias Smith demanded. "When is the curse going to end?"

"Unfortunately," Professor McGonagall began, looking for assistance from the two girls. "The curse has no counter curse. Precautions have been taken to ensure your safety, however, and we are doing everything in our power to understand the purpose of the curse. Unfortunately, for now, we will have to let the curse run its course."

"What-"

"This is-"

"Rubbish!!!"

"Everyone, please!" Professor McGonagall called over the crowd. Abandoning their positions next to the woman, the Head Girl and the mediwitch's apprentice moved to either side of the group. Reluctantly the dim died down with the seventh years watching over them.

"I know this may be difficult, but I am asking you to ride this out for just a little longer." Professor McGonagall appealed. "The curse, the songs that you sing, reenacts a time long before the founders. It's proving most difficult to find a valid reference to that time period."

Imploring for the students cooperation, the professor added, "Should we want to get to the bottom of this curse, I ask that you all journal your experiences with the curse. Professor Snape will be reviewing them in his sessions with you."

Professors Snape, Sinistra, Dumbledore and myself have all been afflicted with the curse as well. We are all in this together." The professor looked over the crowd sternly. "That is all for today. You are free to move about the castle, but please return here for curfew."

As though a muggle had hit play, the students bounded up from their seats and jostled about the common room. Some left immediately while others went up to their rooms.

Left to themselves for a moment, the professor met with the Hermione and Pansy. "Now, Professor Dumbledore has agreed for students to have access to his pensieve. He will show you how to activate the pensieve when the time comes."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Pansy acknowledged.

"And you will try to adhere to a normal sleeping schedule, I hope?" Professor McGonagall teased gently.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Glaring petulantly at the Gryffindor, Pansy muttered, "I would have if she hadn't kept me up all night."

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall reprimanded. "This is not the-"

"I went straight to sleep after she came in." Hermione denied wishing the girl in the window would disappear.

"Well if you hadn't brought up-" Pansy started before catching herself. Granger looked doe eyed all of the sudden across the room and Pansy could not bring herself to finish the sentence. Clearing her throat, Pansy said diplomatically. "It was difficult with another person in the room, but I managed to fight my way to sleep. It wont happen again Professor."

"I should hope not." Looking between the two girls in confusion, Professor McGonagall said, "I was quite serious with what I said earlier. You two must work together on this. Am I understood?"

"Yes professor." Pansy and Hermione echoed.

"Very well then." The professor looked from Pansy to Hermione one last time. "See to it that the students are comfortable. If there are any outbreaks, please come get me."

Feeling somewhat ashamed of themselves, the two girls watched their mentor exit the common room.

Just before the portrait closed they heard, "For Merlin's sake boys. Must you hover? Shoo!"

Moments later a sheepish Ron and Harry appeared behind the portrait followed by a slightly more composed Draco Malfoy.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called pulling them both into hugs as though she had not seen them for days rather than the day previous. "I was about to come write you-"

"Professor Dumbledore told us," Harry said, halting the words of their over eager friend.

Ron shook his head, "Rotten luck mate."

A small huff drew the trio's attention to the other side of the room. Parkinson and Malfoy's gaze was dissecting at them as though they were circus animals on display.

"So Granger has been inflicted with the curse too, has she?" Draco said calmly.

"Sings like a nightingale she does." Pansy agreed mockingly.

Hermione started. It could have been considered a compliment if the girl had been able so say it with a straight face. "Why I-"

"There no need to be rude, Parkinson," Harry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked turning on her friend.

Even Pansy and Draco seemed taken aback at this. The Golden Trio generally appeared to be a unified bunch of gumdrops and lollipops. Now the tension could be cut with a butter knife.

"Oh please Hermione." Ron said shrugging, "We know you have an amazing voice. Harry just wishes Pansy wasn't such a cow."

Pansy gasped as Draco simultaneously raised his wand. "Take that back."

Ron eagerly raised his wand in response. "Never."

In a move highly practiced by the two, Pansy and Hermione took their friends arms away from their opponent, berating them for raising their wands in the first place.

To the side, Harry watched all of this in amusement. The girls were so much alike despite their differences. Harry wondered if this was how Dumbledore felt most of the time.

"Everyone is okay though, right?" Harry asked the two girls, distracting them from their prey. "Professor Dumbledore didn't say much else."

"Yeah. Professor McGonagall and I were hit with the curse last night, and Pansy and I sang this morning." Hermione turned away from Ron who ever so slowly put his wand away. His actions mirrored that of the boy across from him. "Apparently our counter parts hate each other."

"Hate?" Pansy scoffed. "They loathe each other. Although it could be said that everyone else hates you."

Looking between the two girls Ron asked, "We are talking about the curse right?"

Ignoring the redhead, Hermione shrugged. "Elphaba… was it? She wasn't too happy with everyone else either. I- she knows she's different but it doesn't mean that people can treat her like she's an alien because of it."

"A what?" Pansy asked, questioning the girl's sanity.

"Alien- you know… a creature from space." Harry answered, trying to be helpful. From the looks the purebloods gave him, it had the opposite affect.

"Like she doesn't belong and that she should return to wherever she came from. That's what I meant." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Like you?" Pansy asked straight-faced. "I mean what with being a mudblood and all."

Some of the blood drained from Hermione's face as Harry fought to suppress his own urge to strangle the girl and hold Ron in his seat.

"Pansy." Draco said sharply. They had talked about this. He thought the Slytherin had gotten rid of her prejudices.

At Draco's reprimand, Hermione snapped to attention. "Yeah. Just like that."

Hermione sneered at the girl. "Funny how Professor McGonagall thought I was the most powerful witch she's ever seen though."

Here Draco was taken aback. That was almost worthy of a Slytherin!

"Madame Morrible." Pansy said off beat. "Not Professor McGonagall. Besides she was talking about Elphaba."

"Who's Elphaba?" Draco asked his companion.

"She is." His friend replied. "Her and her freakish skin and wacky magic. She didn't even use a wand!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, turning to his friend.

Ron looked wide eye-ed at his friend. "You used wandless magic, 'Moine?"

"No." Hermione gaped in disbelief. "How- you- why- I wish!"

"As if, mudblood." Pansy scoffed. "Wandless magic is a lost art. It's not something that even you could be born with."

The look Hermione gave her friends could only be conveyed as 'Gods, she is so incredibly annoying.' Deciding to ignore the deranged blonde and Malfoy, the three directed their conversation inward toward each other.

"I think Elphaba possibly could have performed wandless magic. I'm not sure though" Hermione began turning away from the Slytherin's. "Madame Morrible saw something to make her think so highly of Elphaba though."

"No kidding!" Pansy cried, incredulous that the trio was ignoring Draco and herself even though they were still in the same room.

"It's not worth it Pansy." Draco murmured looking at the trio. He nodded toward the Head Girls room. "Shall we?"

Pansy got up and considered the trio in disgust. "Lets."

The two got up and left the room, the trio staring incredulous this time.

"I won't be able to go in there for Merlin knows how long now." Hermione whimpered softly. "My stuff-"

"Don't worry." Ron offered in an attempt to break the mood. "I doubt they will go into your stuff, muggleborn or not. You are a Gryffindor- I'm sure their allergic to anything gold and red."

The trio shared a laugh at the halfhearted attempt to cheer up the girl.

"Anyway," Hermione drew out as the silence began to grow. "Professor McGonagall said that the era we are singing about is the same as the story you learned growing up. Is there anything else you remember about the story?"

Ron leaned back into the couch rubbing his chin. "I don't know. It's been so long since I've heard the story. Maybe if I was there for the songs my memory would have been jogged, but you got me."

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, leaning in toward the boy. "Professor Dumbledore is letting us use his pensieve to figure out this curse. I'm sure you could use it to review the songs."

"True," Harry said. "Where can we find the pensieve?"

"I imagine it's in the headmasters office," Hermione began. "Are you sure you don't remember anything Ron?"

"Yes." Ron said emphatically. "Glinda-"

"Galinda. With a Ga-" Pansy cried, bursting out of her room. "If you are going to the Headmasters Office, I'm coming with you."

Caught off guard the three on the coach sighed in frustration. Hermione tilted her head at the Slytherin girl. "Do you make it a habit to spy on me?"

The trio chuckled, causing Pansy and the Slytherin following her out of the room to roll their eyes. Ron smirked, "Besides. The Good witch was called Glinda. Not Galinda."

Pansy sneered in return, "I would think I would know. M- her name is Galinda."

By the end the girl looked terribly confused. Draco cupped her elbow and said, "Pans, they called you Glinda in the Great Hall."

Pansy looked from the concerned gaze of her friend to the accusatory glances of the Gryffindor's. She began to speak before closing her mouth. They did call her Glinda in the hall. Then why- Pansy glanced at Draco before facing the weasel. "I know I was Glinda. In the hall that is. Now I'm not- I'm Galinda. Well, she is anyway."

"That doesn't make any sense." Harry responded.

"Are you saying you are two people?" Hermione asked.

Draco ignored the two just as easily as they ignored him earlier. "How can that be? Is the curse getting worse?"

"No. I mean, it's the same goody good witch." Pansy plopped down on the sofa. "I don't know what I'm saying. In the hall, when I was Glinda I was relieved and devastated at the same time- wiser. That feeling is gone. I feel more carefree and… naïve almost."

"So Glinda and Galinda are the same person?" Draco asked, falling into the seat next to the girl.

The trio shared another look. They did not know that Slytherin's could plop or fall into their seats.

"I think so." Pansy said hesitantly. "It doesn't make sense though."

"We need to look at the pensive." Harry concluded. "Maybe Ron will be able to pick up on something we've missed."

"The weasel?" Draco snickered, "Don't make me laugh. I'll go and check out the pensive."

"We will all look at the pensive." Hermione said. "There's got to be something we missed. There's something about Elphaba… I can't quite put my finger on it."

Damn the mudblood for being so intuitive. Well, Pansy wasn't going to be the one to break the news. "Isn't that quaint. Can we go now?"

"Sure you two can be seen walking with us?" Hermione poked.

"You're right." Pansy stood up and flipper her hair to the side. "We'll go first. Follow in ten minutes."

With that the Slytherin duo swept out of the common room.

Tilting her head, considering at the portrait door, Hermione asked, "Think they know the password?"

"She is head girl." Ron hummed. "Dumbledore must have given it to her."

Harry nodded his head slowly in agreement. "Think they know that Dumbledore changed his password this morning?"

The mood in the common room lifted instantly. Between their chuckles and full out laughter, Hermione shook her head, "Do we have the password?"

Harry wiped his eyes and nodded. "He gave it me when he told us about you."

Ron shook his head and stretched. "Lets get out of here. Their majesties are waiting."

* * *

Sorry again for taking so long!!!! The chapter was actually written within a day or two of the last chapter because of all your reviews but I had a mix up with my beta. Then life intervened. Thanks for reading!

~Wings of Fancy~


	6. Something Bad

**Disclaimer: **See prior chapters.

At last: Chapter 6! So sorry this has taken so incredibly long. I absolutely intend to finish this. Your reviews kicked my butt into gear.

**Title:** Musical Maladies

**Summary:** Hogwarts is thrown into chaos as students and professors alike are cursed to sing and reenact the lives of those who lived before them.

**Chapter Six: Trip into the Pensieve!**

It didn't take long for the Gryffindor trio to catch up to the Slytherin duo. The Slytherin's considered speed walking ahead of the Gryffindor's before the two realized how ridiculous that would look. Then again, seeing the head girl, the rival Quidditch captains, the Boy-Who-Lived and the apprentice mediwitch walking down the hall together was also an astounding sight.

"Don't you people know how to count to fifty?" Draco grumbled as the Gryffindor's fell into line with them.

"Sorry. We people don't know how to count." Hermione sniped back startling the Slytherin. Draco had known the girl had a healthy swing on her but this reoccurring snap surprised him.

"Now, now Granger," Pansy said waving off the other girl. "No need to be prissy. Draco only meant-"

"- to insult our intelligence." Ron completed, twirling his finger. "Whoop de do."

The Gryffindor's laughed softly as the group rounded the last corner that would lead them to the headmaster's office. Ready to get out of the hall, Harry began to say the password as soon as they arrived to the gargoyle. "Laffy-"

"Wrong password, Potter." Pansy interrupted, smirking. Turning to face the gargoyle fully, she said, "Peppermint sticks."

When the gargoyle refused to budge, the girl repeated the code before turning bewildered eyes to her companion. "Peppermint patties?"

"Cinnamon sticks?" Draco offered.

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Caramel Creams!"

"Ice Mice!"

Exasperated, though amused, at the Slytherin's performance, Harry called out, "Laffy Taffy."

The trio moved past the flabbergasted Slytherin's.

Pansy sputtered, "But I-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Ron said rolling his eyes as he began going up the staircase. "The professor told us the password this morning while you were slacking off."

Gasping indigently she stared at the red head as he disappeared up the stairway followed by his friends. Hopping into the entryway before the gargoyle could close, Pansy huffed.

In response, Draco laughed softly. "Ickle Weasel has a crush."

"Hush it!" Pansy said smacking his arm. The very idea was absurd. "Don't make me laugh."

Another thud was echoed not too far ahead in Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly, Potter was clutching his arm, smirking as his red headed friend migrated over to the chess table. Granger, to no ones surprise, was already studying the titles on the professors bookshelf.

"Ah yes," Professor Dumbledore breathed from behind his desk, as the Slytherin's entered. Dumbledore passed a parchment to Potter, who was standing to his right. "Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, come in. I trust you are here to venture into the pensieve as well?"

"Yes sir," Draco agreed, standing stoically next to Pansy by the door. He was almost aghast at the trio's familiarity with the office. Had they no respect for the man before them?

Thoroughly exposed to the privileges the trio flaunted, Pansy stood her ground and nodded. "I thought the best course would be to use the pensieve."

Knowing full well that the Slytherin's only came because the Gyffindor's had suggested it, the trio rolled their eyes from their spots in the office. Grabbing a single tomb from the bookcase, Hermione returned to the center of the office.

"Very well." The headmaster agreed. Noticing their curiosity of the parchment Potter was holding, Professor Dumbledore smiled gently at Pansy and Draco and said, "A list of the memories we have recovered of the incident. I'm sure that you five will pick up something these old eyes have missed. The pensieve is ready and waiting for you in the corner there."

"You are not joining us, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter will be able to advise you all through the pensieve." Professor Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. He got up from his desk and motioned them to the pensieve. "Mr. Weasley?"

Ron made his move on the chess board before getting up. "Tough move but it had to be made," he said joining his friends and foes.

Professor Dumbledore looked down at the chessboard in bewilderment. It had taken him weeks to plan out his last move! Professor Dumbledore figured that his next move would be just as difficult to figure out. He sighed before wave the group off once more. "Don't feel pressured to see all the memories in one sitting. In fact, I highly discourage it. Come out when you are ready."

"Yes sir." Harry said, echoing those around him. He moved to the cupboard that held the pensieve. Out of curiosity the Slytherin's peered around the weasel and mudblood, and saw the famed basin that transported memories into being.

Comparing the full vials to the parchment, Harry found that the only memories marked were of the Great Hall and the Infirmary. He considered the empty vials. "How many times have you sung under the curse now?"

"Four." Pansy answered. "The Great Hall, the Infirmary, last night, and this afternoon."

"So we need last night and today. We should retrieve your memories from the common room first." Harry said, removing the caps from a few of the vials. "We'll need both of your memories for each event."

"Professor-" Draco turned to question Harry's ability to remove memories but found that the professor had already left. "Are you suggesting that you perform this magic Potter?"

"Nope. Not at all." Harry said sarcastically. He took out his wand and looked between the two girls. "Which one first?"

Pansy took a step back drawing her own wand. "Wait, what are we doing? What's with the wand Potter?"

"He needs to extract the memories somehow, doesn't he?" Hermione said. She nodded to her speckled friend. "I'm ready, Harry. Go ahead."

The mediwitch's apprentice closed her eyes and focused on the song she sang this morning with Pansy. She felt Harry's wand touch her temple and tried her best to ignore the cool touch as he extracted the memory.

Draco started at the silver stream coming out of the Gryffindor. He reached for the girl and found his arm caught by Weasley of all people. Draco looked incredulous at the Gryffindor's hand on his arm before looking up at the Weasel. "What is that?"

Ron started at the Slytherin although testing his ability to stay out of the way before releasing his arm. "It's the memory. Harry is putting it in the vial so that we can see it later."

"I'm not dim." The Slytherin scoffed. "I can see that. Why do all of you know about the workings of the pensieve?"

"Classified." Harry said, putting the last of the memory into the vial. He turned back to his friend. "Which one was this, Moine?"

"This morning. We sang about how much we loathed one another"

He wrote the label on the vial diligently.

Loathing

10/20/97

HG

Harry brought out his wand again. "Just one more Hermione."

"Twice." Hermione said while he took the second memory. "This is of last night. With Madame Morrible and the wizard guy. I also saw the incident in the infirmary."

Capping and labeling the vial, Harry nodded before silently extracted the final memory. He pushed Hermione back into the nearest seat and said, "It's a bit of a head rush. Wait here while I get Pansy's memories."

Pansy watched the Gryffindor approach until he came so close her eyes crossed. "What now?" she breathed. "You have all the incidents now. Why do you need my memories?"

"Variety. We need to be sure that the memories are untampered with." Harry said. "Just focus on the memory. I'll take care of everything else."

Pansy meet Draco's worried gaze and in some unspoken delirious fashion, the Slytherin's agreed to trust Potter. Ever so cautiously, Pansy closed her eyes, and focused on that morning. How irritated she was at the Gryffindor, the surprise on the student's faces when Granger started to sing, how good it felt to release her frustration without worrying about the ramifications.

"-Pansy."

She opened her eyes abruptly to see all four them looking at her with some form of amusement. "What? Did I do it wrong?"

"Not at all." Harry said. "I just need to know what memory it was."

"Today."

The next two memories were extracted in a similar fashion. They gave Pansy a few moments to rest up before they huddled around the edge of the basin.

"What do we want to see first?" Harry asked.

The teenagers looked amongst themselves, not caring one way or the other. Harry picked up Hermione's vial from this morning. "Lets work our way back. That way we will all be brought up to date."

"But then wouldn't it make more sense to start from the beginning Potter?" Pansy challenged.

"Fine." Harry said, setting Hermione's vial back down. "Lets start off with Dumbledore's memory then. I think he had the best perspective of the Great Hall."

He shifted through the vials for a minute or two before humming softly. "Strange."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Old coot was so 'busy' getting everyone else's memories that he forgot to add his own." Harry said.

This was another first for the Slytherin's. The golden trio was speaking against the leader of the light? If they ever dared to whisper such things against Volde- Meanwhile, the trio continued without noticing the Slytherin's dilemma.

"I'm sure he did," Hermione snickered.

Ron laughed. "I'm telling you. He takes advantage of his age more than he should!"

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up another vial. "McGonagall's then? She was right next to the professor after all."

The vial was emptied slowly into the basin and the group waited anxiously for the memories to settle.

"I always wondered what they talked about up there." Ron said peering into the silvery webs.

Not to be seen publicly agreeing with the Weasel, Pansy couldn't help but nod her head minutely. Draco nudged her softly rolling her eyes and she whispered, "What? Don't pretend like you haven't either."

Used to ignoring Ron's random comments, Harry and Hermione were surprised to overhear Pansy. They looked to their redheaded friend and saw him gazing at the Slytherin in disbelief. This time it was Harry who nudged his friend.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Why are we doing this? I don't think I want to muck around in McGonagall's brain. Is this truly necessary?" Draco asked.

"Its not her brain we are 'mucking around in.' Just her memories. They had the best vantage point of the entire song. We might need to get the perspective of someone who sang though… Either way, by the time we get done with all this, we should have a really clear picture of the facts." Harry enlightened the Slytherin.

"Why us?" Pansy asked.

"Why all the questions?" Hermione shot back. "I have enough to do today, so if we could please get on with it? On the count of three. One… Two… Thre-"

"Wait!" Pansy cried out in panic. "What's on three?"

Everyone looked at the girl in disbelief. Surely at one point the girl had used a pensieve. Hermione shook off her daze and said slowly, "We put our faces into the basin."

"And it's going to fit all five of us?"

A quiet voice fell down around them from one of the portraits hanging on the wall. "I believe putting your hands into the pensieve will suffice for this exercise, children."

"See? There you go." Ron said. He waved up to the portrait. "Thanks Phineas!"

"No trouble at all Ronald. No trouble at all. Harry. Hermione. Good to see you again." The portrait said quietly.

"Hello Phineas." They echoed together waving. Hermione shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry we haven't been up in awhile. With the curse and everything, time seems to have slipped away."

"As long as you check in once in a while and are in good health, I couldn't be happier." Phineas said, settling into slumber once more.

The Slytherin's looked dumbfounded at the trio. Staring wide eyed at the Gryffindor's Draco said, "That was Headmaster Phineas Black."

"Yes." Hermione said. "Are we ready now?"

"Darkest Headmaster to govern Hogwarts." Pansy said faintly.

"Yes." Harry drew out. "Is there a problem?"

Draco and Pansy turned their gaze to one another and quickly schooled their features. "No. Not at all. Who isn't friends with Phineas Black?"

"Lets just do this." Pansy said. "One. Two. Three."

On three, the group plunged their hands into the basin, the chuckles of one Phineas Black echoing behind them.

The group found themselves standing just before the head table in front of Professor McGonagall. Pansy curled her arms up and Draco held the small of her back while surveying the area as though Fluffy was about to pop out at them.

"They can't see us." Harry said.

"It's already happened." Hermione echoed distantly looking out into the crowd. "We couldn't interfere if we wanted to."

Hermione paused before asking, "Is my hair really that bad?"

"Yes. Now, will you finally do something with it Granger?" Draco muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

Draco shrugged and said, "I never said you were deaf. Just impaired by design."

Hermione glowered at the Slytherin and was about to deliver a well thought out retort when Ron said, "Shh! Listen! You guys are missing it!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked over to her friend and saw him standing along side the female Slytherin, each soaking up the conversation at the Head Table.

"McGonagall doesn't like vegetables!"

"Do you see this? Snape is going to have a heart attack with all that red meat!"

Realizing that they were equally as rapt Ron and Pansy looked at each other in surprise. Straightening up form their position over the table, Ron and Pansy cleared their throats and refused to meet their friend's eyes.

"I thought it started by now." Draco said, looking around confused. The Great Hall looked as it did every night, noisy and infected with Gryffindor scum.

"Its an imprecise practice- gathering memories. Who knows how long it will be before the curse sets in." Hermione said as she sat down on the stairs of the dais.

The Slytherin's looked down at her in reproach. "You don't mean for us to sit on the ground do you?"

"I guess not." Harry said, joining his friend on the floor. "You guys are welcome to wait up there."

Curiously disgusted with the whole process, the Slytherin duo stood their ground and did their best to ignore the others.

Ron, instead of sitting of the ground, chose to find his seat on the Head Table. His swinging legs eventually caught the Slytherin's attention.

"What?" Ron said, kicking his feet that much more upon their looks of reproach. "They don't care."

"It's the principal of it." Pansy said, turning up her nose. "One does not sit on a table."

"Or the floor."

Draco glared down at the two Gryffindor's, or he tried to. He realized that the bushy haired girl had said the same thing he had at the same time causing his glare to turn into a scowl.

Hermione snickered softly before leaning back, placing her elbows on the floor. "Wow. I never realized how beautiful the ceiling is. I mean, I know it was charmed-"

"Shh." Harry said looking up. "Just enjoy it, 'Moine. No speaky."

Pansy looked wide-eyed at her friend. "I'm surrounded by toddlers!" she squeaked.

"Tell me about it." Draco said, shaking his head. "You know I hated this the first time arou-"

"Good News!"

The five in the memory jumped. Ron moved off of the table as Harry and Hermione rose from their seats on the ground. Together the group looked horrified at the chaos exploding around them.

Students from every corner of the hall were jumping out of their seats. The fear and pain were incredibly intense and horrifying.

"We need to focus on the information and the curse." Harry said softly.

"The wicked witch is dead. Recently by the sounds of it." Hermione noted.

"I knew she was a piece of work," Ron said, "but this sounds a lot like Voldemort."

They listened more and watched as memory Pansy began her piece. Ron hummed. "That's strange."

"What?" Draco asked defensively.

"Glinda holds more power and influence in her little finger than Dumbledore ever dream of- if he ever wanted to that is." Ron said as they moved to the side to watch both the students and the professors. "Glinda's going out of her way to defend the Wicked Witch- she turned the crowd from being glad the Wicked Witch was dead to no one mourns the wicked. Into a lesson of sorts."

"She was Glinda the Good." Draco pointed out. "Isn't that in her code or something?"

"They needed to know." Pansy stammered out. Tears, since then unnoticed, streamed down her face. "It hurts so bad. She hurt so bad."

"Pansy-" Draco began.

"She's tapping into the older Glinda. She couldn't do that before." Hermione said, pulling out her wand. While there was little she could do in the pensieve, she may be able to run a diagnosis spell..

"Can you answer questions from her point of view Pansy?" Draco asked concerned.

"I can't- She's gone. She's gone. Why?" Pansy cried out. Suddenly her fists clenched and she got a murderous glint in her eyes. "Then that little bint had the nerve to come up to me and rub it in my face. Demanded to know how to get home even! I told her off- Elphie would have been proud! Damn proud. Told her to click her heels three times and say there was no place like home."

Hermione took a breathe and tried running the diagnostics spell on the girl. The spell just barely took hold and revealed that the curse gripped the Slytherin much more now than it had in the infirmary. There had to be some way to stop this.

Clearly off in her own world now, Pansy kept going. The anger drained from her body and she fell to the ground. "And she did. Poof. Just like that. Elphie would have been so proud of me."

Draco knelt down and gathered the girl in his arms. He rocked her for a minute or so as she mumbled, "Why….she's gone… she's gone… why, why, why…Elphie! She's gone…"

"Sh… it's okay, Pansy. Come back to me." He whispered in turn.

Draco felt a tug at his arm and shrugged it off. "Leave us be."

"Mal- Draco. I need to see if it's safe to move her out of the pensieve." Hermione said, calmly, slipping into her apprentice role. Rule number 1- Always refer to students by their first name when they are under duress. "The curse is growing stronger."

"No." Draco rocked Pansy for a moment or two more before pulling back slightly. When she cried out he looked back at the Gryffindor. "I can't."

"Don't move." Hermione said. They had separated enough for her to rerun the diagnostic spell. The curse's reach had gone back to normal. Not the best behavior for a curse to have but she would take it. "She's fine. Harry? Get us out of here."

Harry hummed and pulled out his wand. "I'm sorry. Everyone needs to be standing."

Hermione helped Draco pull the girl up and stood to each side of the girl. "Harry-"

"Ron-"

Ron looked back from the students to find everyone waiting on him. Grimly, he took in Pansy's condition and moved to complete the circle. "Let's go."

"Everyone close your eyes. You with us, Pansy?" Harry asked. "I'm not moving us until you say yes."

"Don't you always listen to Granger, Potter?" Pansy stammered out. "Get us out of here."

"That's not a yes, but I'll take it. Eyes closed. Clear your thoughts. Any questions?" Harry hesitated one last time.

"Potter!"

Harry flicked his wand and they were transported out of the pensieve. Eyes clenched tightly, Pansy shuttered slightly as a cabinet was opened and closed and a vial was shoved into her hand.

"Calming drought." Granger said. "It'll help."

Pansy grimaced but put up no protest. "That was awful."

"Better than a meltdown." Ron said, stoking the dying fire.

Draco moved Pansy to one of the chairs in front of the professor's desk. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Pansy sighed. "She was right there. She almost completely took over."

"Glinda?" Harry asked. "Not Galinda?"

"This was definitely Glinda." Pansy said. "No doubt about it. Weasel was right- she is incredibly powerful."

"What was that about the girl? The one you told to click her heels?" Harry asked.

Pansy shrugged, shaking her head. "No idea. But Glinda was pretty upset about it."

"Well, they knew each other that's for sure. Glinda and the Wicked Witch." Hermione pointed out. "In the infirmary that's the first thing that comes out from the curse. They knew each other in school."

"So?" Malfoy asked. "Maybe they rarely ran into each other."

"Doesn't matter. Professor McGonagall never ran into Tom Riddle and she remembers him from school well enough." Ron said. "A reverse of how everyone will remember Diggory, even if they never came in close contact."

"You said Elphie when you were talking about the wicked witch. It's probably short for Elphaba." Hermione said, sighing.

"Granger-" Pansy started. The damn girl wasn't supposed to know that Elphaba was the Witch!

"So we were friends…" Hermione hummed. "And the Wicked Witch got to me- well her."

"What?" Pansy asked surprised.

"You were pretty upset. I would be too if Voldemort kidnapped or killed Harry or Ron." Hermione continued.

"Right." Pansy said distractedly. "That fits."

"So Hermione's going to die?" Harry asked, slamming his fists on the professor's desk. "That's it? That's what this curse is going to do?"

"It didn't ki- well. We don't know for sure if Elphaba dies. Only mostly sure of it." Hermione said in a daze.

"We will beat this curse, Hermione." Ron said sternly, jabbing the fire that much harder. He stood up sharply. "I'm going back into the pensieve."

"Right." Harry said, walking over to the pensieve. "We will go over some more memories tonight. Why don't you and Pansy head off to bed? You guys have seen these anyway."

"But-"

"I'm fi-"

"Either you two leave or we wait until you do." Harry said, putting away the memory of the hall. "Besides, if that's how people under the curse react to the memories then neither of you should even think about going near a pensieve."

"Potter's right. For once." Draco said. "Go. I will tell you what we find in the morning."

Pansy stared defiantly at her friend, until she accepted how his stubbornness was greater than her own.

"Fine." Pansy said stiffly. She slowly dragged herself out of the seat, feeling as if every inch of her had slammed into the ground from the Astronomy Tower.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked concerned.

"Goodnight." Pansy returned properly. She paused by the door.

"Hermione-" Ron began.

Hermione looked between her two friends. She was going to die and now she was forced away from one of the few methods of learning about the curse. Following the Slytherin's example, she echoed, "Goodnight boys."

The two girls left the room, the door softly closing behind them. They walked in silence down the stairs and out of the gargoyle. Halfway to their rooms, Hermione could not help the frustration building up within her and steamed, "Boys."

"Boys." Pansy echoed. Her stomach grumbled. "I wish we knew where the kitchens were."

"I'm sure Dobby wouldn't mind grabbing us a bite to eat." Hermione said. "He's been assigned to our common area."

"Malfoy's old elf?" Pansy asked surprised. "He's here?"

"Yes." Hermione said. She found it incredibly bizarre how abnormally normal this conversation was. "He also makes the best midnight snacks. Come on."

Pansy slowed to a halt. "This doesn't change anything between us Granger. You are still a mudblood."

"Correction." Hermione said, facing the Slytherin. "I am a dying mudblood as of 5 minutes ago and you were almost possessed by the Lightest Witch in our history. Anything that happens tonight is clearly a result of pending insanity."

"Pending? Whose? Yours or mine?" Pansy asked, moving past the Gryffindor into the commons room.

"More like theirs or ours." Hermione said throwing floo powder into the fire to summon Dobby. "Who would believe this?"

"Point taken." Suddenly a large tray of food appeared in front of the fireplace. "That was fast."

"That's Dobby for you." Hermione said, moving the tray to a table in the room. "Dig in."

"Ms. Grangey?"

Hermione looked up quickly. It wasn't often that Dobby visited with other students around. "Yes, Dobby?"

"Yous a good witch miss, a good one." Dobby nodded, wringing his hands. "Oh Miss Grangey, the things one hears these days. Dreadful things."

Hermione put her plate down and leaned forward. "What kind of things Dobby?"

Pansy looked from the elf to the mudblood. What on earth was going on? House Elves could speak?

Dobby started rocking back and forth in time. "I've heard of an Ox, a professor from Quox, no longer permitted to teach - Who has lost all powers of speech. And an Owl in Munchkin Rock, a vicar with a thriving flock - forbidden to preach. Now he can only screech! Only rumors - but still - enough to give pause to anyone with paws. Something bad is happening in Oz.

Hermione's eyes widened. Obviously, the house elf was another victim of the curse. Yet Dobby looked at the brunette witch very intently, as if Oz was not the only place he was speaking of. "Something bad? Happening in… Oz?" she coughed. "Are you talking about Hogwarts too Dobby?"

Dobby nodded violently. "Under the surface behind the scenes something baaaaaaad." Dobby giggled. "Sorry 'bad.' "

"Dobby- Doctor Dillamond- If something bad is happening to the Animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard." Hermione couldn't help but be frustrated with this Elphaba person. Here was a living being coming to her for help and Elphaba dismissed him so easily. Hermione sang, "So nothing bad... "

"No's, no's, no's." Dobby grabbed his years, hopping up and down. Frustrated he said, "I hope you're right."

Pansy watched the two of them sing together. Was there something going on or not? The two under the spell sang, "Nothing all that bad."

Singing again, Dobby echoed, "Nothing truly baaaaaad- Sorry, 'bad.' Does Miss Grangey understand?"

Hermione understood all too well, yet Elphaba was content hiding her head under a rock. "It couldn't happen here…. in Oz."

Dobby looked solemnly at the girls in front of him. He was slightly nervous about the Slytherin, but Miss Grangey would protect him.

"This has been going on forever, hasn't it Dobby?" Hermione said, slipping down to her knees in front of the elf, ignoring the Slytherin beside her.

"Miss Elphie Witch stood up for all creatures, Miss Grangey. Ones with magics and ones with no magics." Dobby said excitedly.

"What are you talking about? Why would she stand up for magical creatures? Let alone muggle ones. I don't understand. Explain Dobby." Parkinson barked.

Dobby glared at the Slytherin girl. "Miss Elphie was the goodest witch. More gooder than Glinda." He turned to Hermione. "We's all that's left, Miss Grangey. All that's left. No more owls as priests or bulls as doctors. They used to talk like yous do Miss Grangey. Not no mores. Animals are mute, dumb creatures now. And wizards are going after us. Banshees, and vampires, and werewolves, and unicorns and-"

"What about house elves, Dobby?" Hermione asked, interrupting the elf. "What about you?"

Dobby schrunged up his face. "They already got us Miss Grangey. Wes out of sight, quiet, nothing to say or do. Having our babies in floorboard. Eager to please so we don't die from dispare. Wes whats left Miss Grangey."

Yous a good witch. Miss Grangey. Just like Miss Elphie." Dobby nodded firmly, big bulb eyes glittering. He bared his teeth at the Slytherin and snapped his fingers.

"Dobby-" Hermione tried to call the house elf, but he was gone - or simply refusing to come back. She dimly noted that she had been crying silently for a while.

"What was he talking about, Granger?" Pansy demanded. "What's going on?"

"So much more than this curse." Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on but I promise to get to the bottom of it."


	7. Dancing Through Life

**Disclaimer: **See prior chapters.

**Title:** Musical Maladies

**Chapter 7: **Dancing Through Life

**Summary:** Hogwarts is thrown into chaos as students and professors alike are cursed to sing and reenact the lives of those who lived before them.

Again, Sorryfor making you wait so long! I wrote this in two days so if something doesn't flow, let me know.

The next day the cursed students met with Professor Snape one on one to determine thier mental and emotional state. His desk was piled high with files and haphazardly stacked books. While everyone was hesitant to speak with him in general this was worse than usual. Everyone was quick to assure Snape they were fine… if only to leave sooner.

Pansy used this time to fill in her mentor.

"Something's going on. Something big."

Snape lifted an eyebrow.

Pansy pursed her lips and leaned forward. "It goes beyond all this singing nonsense. I feel like I've been lied to my whole life. This is serious."

"What is it?" Snape said, while concern for his student, his Slytherin, built up.

"House elves can talk." Pansy placed her fist to her mouth.

"What."

Pansy mistook his statement as a question. She removed her hand long enough to speak before putting it on her mouth again after each phrase, eyes wide. "They can speak. Sentences. Sing even. And Professor-they have babies under the floorboards!"

Snape leaned back in his chair and sneered. "I refuse to comment on your more Gryffindor sentiments but am I to assume that a house elf has been affected?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes. Granger and Draco's disgraced house elf- Moopy or something, sang."

Snape waited for a second or two before prompting her. "About…?"

"Something bad happening in oz that they needed to tell the Wizard about." Pansy said, leaning forward. "But then Granger got really weird and distant and well… ok so only slightly worse than normal. But it still gave me the creeps."

"The house elf or Granger?" Snape jeered.

"The house elf, of course." Pansy sniffed and turned to the side. "And Granger."

Snape nodded to himself and sighed. "There are many things outside of your comfort zone. It would do you well to seek them out while under a curse that you can conveniently blame."

"What are you suggesting?" Pansy asked. "Join Granger's spewing campaign? Unlikely."

"Simply learn from this experience. That's all I can ask." Snape looked at the time and scowled. "I have papers to grade. Time for you to do whatever it is a Head Girl does besides complain."

"I do a lot more than complain." Pansy said gathering her stuff. "Being a Head Girl requires responsibility and determination and cool headedness."

"So I see." Snape said. Someone knocked on the door. He waved Pansy to stay. "Insufferable mis… Come in!"

Sure enough the bane of Snape's existence popped his head into the office. "Is now a good time?" Potter asked.

"No." Snape glared. "What do you want?"

"Umm…." Potter looked at Pansy as though expecting her to leave.

In response, Pansy settled back down in her seat. Snape breathed deeply before saying, "Whatever you have to say can be said with the head girl here. Just come in."

Potter looked behind him and, with a small shrug, walked into the office with Granger and Weasley behind him. Snape growled, "Did you bring all of Gryffindor with you?"

Potter looked pointedly at Granger who cleared her throat. "We think Slytherin's library is in the Chamber of Secrets."

Pansy turned round in her chair eyes wide. "Slytherin's what is in the chamber of where now?"

"It's none of your concern," Snape drawled. "Its time you go."

Pansy looked back at her head of house. He stared straight ahead at the trio. She would have expected this from Professor McGonagall but never her head of house. Doubt and anger swirling in her stomach as Pansy licked her lips and said softly, "According to Head Position decree, head boys and girls are allowed to oversee meetings between students and faculty should they suspect dire circumstances. I am invoking my right. Someone tell me what is going on."

An awkward silence filled the office. Looking around the room Pansy saw the Weasel smirking and Granger frowning at her. Potter was looking ahead at her head of house who had yet to say anything. Pansy turned her gaze to the floor and stood.

Pansy made it to the door before her head of house stopped her. "Miss Parkinson-"

"Good day professor."

Making her way out of the office, Pansy wondered how long her head of house had shared his opinion with the other professors. Her position was a sham and above all things she was a Slytherin who could not be trusted.

Pansy found Draco in the Great Hall. The hall was mostly clear though a handful of people were still eating.

"Where have you been?" he asked as she haphazardly filled her plate. "What's wrong?"

"It would be so easy, Draco." She said stabbing some potatoes. "To hate all of them and be done with it."

"Pansy-" Draco sighed. "Mug-"

"You too." Pansy said disgusted. She cut through her chicken violently. "What's it matter if you can't catch a break?"

"I didn't mean…"

"I know exactly what you were going to say Draco." She speared a piece of chicken. "Is it so hard to believe that I have a problem with people other than muggleborns or whatever the hell I'm supposed to call them."

Draco put his hand on hers. "I'm sorry. Tell me what happened."

"The Gryffindorks think Slytherin's library is in the Chamber of Secrets and went to Snape about it." Pansy said using her other hand to drink some pumpkin juice. "That's all."

Draco froze. "Willingly? Why him?"

"Cursed if I know. Rather I don't." Pansy said quietly. "Snape asked me to leave and then refused to say anything after I invoked my rights as Head Girl."

"No." Draco said. "Please tell me he had more sense than that."

"The trio waltzed right in during my meeting and he let them. He said anything they had to say could be said with the head girl there and then took it away two seconds later."

"You know he has to be kicking himself right now." Draco said. "He was probably trying to protect you in his own way."

"Really?" Pansy said sarcastically. "Or is it because Father's meeting the rat this weekend or because of my green tie? It certainly wasn't because I'm Head Girl."

"You don't mean that." Draco said.

Pansy turned and looked him right in the eyes. "If it was anyone else they would have been called out of class to hear what was going on."

"I'm sorry." Draco shook his head. They both knew she meant Granger. "The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lessons."

Draco frowned and pointed a finger at her. "Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know."

"They want you to become less callow, less shallow," Draco sang. If for nothing else what his person had to sing made sense. He shrugged his shoulders, "But I say: why invite stress in? Stop studying strife and learn to live the unexamined life."

By this point those around him had noticed his singing and the hall quickly quieted down. After watching all the memories yesterday Draco decided that if they had to sing they might as well have some fun with it.

"Dancing through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth," He winked at Pansy. "Life's more painless, for the brainless. Why think too hard, when it's so soothing?"

Pansy laughed slightly as Draco processed what he sang. It looks like his person was an airhead too. Draco couldn't stop singing but was glad that this might take her mind off of what happened. "Dancing through life. No need to tough it, when you can slough it off as I do.

That's true," Draco chimed in before singing again. "Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters. Its just life so keep dancing through."

Deciding that if this song was going to be about dancing, Draco performed a spell that his mother had made to create music with whatever you were singing. He stood and offered Pansy his hand.

"Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping, and always keeping cool. Common Pansy. Dance w-" Draco, while interrupted by his own singing, dragged her up and bowed. "Life is fraught-less, when you're thoughtless. Those who don't try, never look foolish."

"Dancing through life, mindless and careless." And they were off. Someone, he expected Dumbledore, charmed the tables and benches to rise, taking the students up with them. "Make sure you're where less trouble is rife."

"Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing when you're dancing through life." Thinking he was done singing, he stopped their dance even though the music kept going. He opened his mouth to comment on the absurdity of the situation and instead said, "So - what's the most swankified place in town?"

Pansy laughed and then rolled her eyes when she said, "That would be the Ozdust Ballroom."

"Sounds perfect." Draco shook his head trying not to laugh at her tone. "Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom."

We'll meet there later tonight." Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively and laughed when she hit his shoulder. "We can dance till it's light, find the prettiest girl, give 'er a whirl.

Pansy could not control her shriek as he did just that. He kept singing. "Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom, come on - follow me. You'll be happy to be there."

Looking around they saw all those affected with the curse and some seemed to have gathered in the great hall. Those that had been sitting were up above on the stood looking down at them. They all sang, "Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust."

"If only because dust is what we come to!" Draco sang. "Well that's kind of morbid."

"Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters." The group sang again. "It's just life."

"So keep dancing through." Draco completed. He grimaced. "Wow. That sucked."

"It gets worse and easier each time." Pansy said. "Are we done? What is this spell?"

"Music's still playing so I doubt it." Draco answered. "It's a spell mother used to use. I sent her an owl about what's happening and tweaked the spell she sent me. It's working great so far."

Someone tapped Pansy on the shoulder. Turning around Pansy saw the weasel, face bright red from holding his breath about to turn blue. Pansy stepped back into Draco and said, "Just let it out Weasley. It'll come out no matter how much you hold it in."

Letting out all his air and sucking in gulps Weasley said, "Miss Galinda - I hope - you'll save - at least one - dance for me. - I'll be right there. - Waiting. - All night."

Pansy was so shocked that Galinda's part took over. "Oh - that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder?"

It seemed as though the less they fought it the harder the grip of the curse became. Pansy pointed up to the Gryffindor table. "See that tragically beautiful girl, the one in the chair? It seems so unfair-we should go on a spree and not she… "

"Gee… I know someone would be my hero…" Ron looked wide-eyed between Pansy and the girl up on the bench. Pansy sang, "If that someone were… to go invite her."

The bench slowly moved down to the ground. Lavender Brown squeaked as it hit the floor.

Ron pointed at Lavender and himself. "Well, maybe - I could invite her!"

"Oh, Bick, really?" Pansy batted her eyelashes. This was simply Slytherin. Maybe Glinda wasn't all that bad… or good… after all. "You would do that for me?"

Ron took a step back from the Slytherin frowning. "I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda."

Ron stumbled when he hit the bench and sat down bumping into Lavender. Instead of bracing herself, she fell off the bench.

Ron reached out and caught her and managed to get her back on the bench with some difficulty.

"I can't feel my legs." She said looking down at them. "They wont- my legs!"

Hermione made her way to the bench and performed a diagnostic spell. "Its okay Lavender, hold on a second."

Pansy turned to face Draco, the music still playing. "So...ab-"

"So I'll be picking you up around eight?" Draco interrupted.

"After all-" Pansy said. Seemingly unaffected by everything she sang, "Now that we've met one another."

Draco joined her. "It's clear we deserve each other!"

They laughed. Pansy wiped something from her eye and said, "You're perfect."

Draco nodded at her. "You're perfect."

"So we're perfect together. Born to be forever." This was no longer funny for either of them. Pansy and Draco stopped smiling and looked at each other. "Dancing through life."

Meanwhile Hermione completed the test and said, "Its only the spell. You should be fine after it wears off."

"Only the spell?" Freaking out slightly, Lavender said, "Oh, Elphaba - isn't it wonderful?"

Patting her back reassuringly, Hermione nodded and said. "It's ok. You're going to be fine."

Lavender shook her head and pointed at her legs. "Finally, for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night with this Munchkin boy Galinda found for me and I only wish there were something I could do for her to repay her Elphaba, see?"

We deserve each other and Galinda helped it come true. We deserve each other, me and Boq." Lavender sang eyes wide. It was pretty well known in the gossip world that Hermione and Ron liked each other. Legs or no legs, she felt terrible- "Please, Elphaba try to understand."

"I do." Hermione said, not particularly clear on what she understood.

Looking ahead, Hermione spoke to Pansy. "Listen, Glinda - Nessa and I were talking about you just now."

"And I was just talking about you!" Pansy quipped back. Sometimes this lovely goodie two shoes act was too much. Her hands found her wizarding hat in her robe and brought it out. "I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!"

It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think?" Pansy was indignant. She had the best wizarding hat money could buy. "You know black is this year's pink. You deserve each other- this hat and you. You're both so smart. You deserve each other so here, out of the goodness of my heart."

Pansy couldn't help but feel as though she was trying to pull a fast one on the Gryffindor. She went to put the hat away and the music started to skip. Pansy threw the hat at the girl and the music began again.

Sitting on the other side of Lavender, Ron said, "Listen, Nessa."

"Yes?" Lavender surprised herself by responding.

"Uh – Nessa. I've got something to confess, a reason why, well - why I asked you here tonight." Ron sang. He shook his head. This was ridiculous. "Now I know it isn't fair."

"You think?" Lavender pointed to her legs. At a loss for words the curse took over. "Oh, Boq, I know why."

"You do?"

"It's because I'm in this chair and you felt sorry for me. I feel sorry for me." Lavender said indignantly. "Well - isn't that right?"

"No! No! It's because, because," Ron sputtered. He sang, "Because you are so beautiful!"

Lavender giggled as Ron's voice echoed the hall. "Oh, Boq, I think you're wonderful!"

And we deserve each other, don't you see, this is our chance? We deserve each other don't we, Boq?" Lavender said, eyes wide. "This girl is crazy!"

"Probably. You know what?" Ron said. He sang again, catching himself off guard. "Let's dance."

"What?" Lavender exclaimed.

Ron twiddled his thumbs, not doing anything to support what he was singing. "Let's dance!"

"Dancing through life down at the Ozdust if only because dust is what we come to!" Around the hall everyone sang. "And the strange thing your life could end up changing while you're dancing through!"

The students quickly cleared to their common room to receive medical attention. Draco, Weasel and Brown moved into the tower and settled in quickly. As Hermione predicted Lavender's legs worked after the curse wore off. Other than that her legs were perfectly fine.

Like the night before, two girls got ready and went to bed without a sound.

Just as Pansy was drifting off, Granger said, "We're going to the Chamber of Secrets on Friday."

"Granger!" Pansy sat up quickly and turned on her light. "You can't keep doing this. You wait until I'm two seconds from falling asleep and you come out with some crazy revelation. If you have something to say just say it."

"Snape was wrong today." Hermione said looking up at the ceiling. "You should have stayed for the meeting."

Pansy huffed and fell back onto her bed. "There wouldn't have been a meeting if I stayed."

There was silence for a minute or two and Pansy sat up to turn out the light. Hermione looked over at her. "We need Snape to clear the Chamber of the basilisk toxins before we find the library."

"Are half your schemes apt to inflict harm or all of them?" Pansy asked sharply. "Why can't you leave anything to the fully trained witches and wizards?"

"We do what we have to do." Hermione said lying back down. "Harry needs to speak parseltongue to open the chamber and hopefully the library and Ron will be on guard in case something happens. They wouldn't know what to look for if it was right in front of them so I'm going as lookout."

"That's insane." Pansy said. She turned off the light and fell back onto her bed. "I'm going."

Hermione turned on her light. "For what?"

"It is Slytherin's chamber and library after all." Pansy said. "Besides Draco and I have experience with old magic thanks to our family."

"Malfoy too?" Hermione groaned and turned off her light.

"If I'm going he'll want to go." Pansy said, turning away from the girl and patting her pillow down. "He can help with the basilisk if nothing else."

"I'll talk to Harry and Ron then." Hermione said. "The sooner we get this over with the better."

Pansy sighed. "Are you done talking or is this going to turn into a sleep over where we talk about the various ways you three are going to get us killed?"

Hermione did not rise to the bait and drifted off. Pansy followed soon after, noting that the knot in her stomach was not as tight as before.


End file.
